Dragonball Heroes: Dark Fusion
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: (The Sequel to Dragonball Heroes) With the combined powers of One For All and the abilities of a Super Sayain unlocked. Deku continues forward on his dream to become the worlds greatest hero. But fate has choosen a different path With the multiverse threatened by an ancient power, Can deku with the help of the z fighters and his fellow classmates of UA stop it?
1. Intro/OP

Moolin stood trembling in fear as he watched the elder who tried to save him from lay face down in the dirt motionless. A dark figure kicks the body out of the way before grabbing Moolin by the neck and holds him so they're face to face.

Moolins tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the emotionless red face of the man who caused the destruction and suffering in his village "Call the dragon Namekian... or watch the rest of your planet suffer.

Moolin sniffled before finally giving into Villians demands speaking in namekian "I-I summon you by your name...p-PORUNGA!!"

The seven large dragonballs begin to glow as the skies darken. Lighting shoots across the sky and out of the balls and eventually turn into the eternal Dragon of Namek. Porunga.

The villian smiles satisfied as the dragon appears "Finally." Porunga looks down at Moolin and the villian along with the other Namekians and Alien invaders that look up at him in awe. But the bodies of the dead Namekians who attempted to fight the intruders remained unmoved.

**"Why have you summoned me? Speak so that I may grant your wishes." **The red skinned invader turns back to Moolin "Okay. Tell him to revive our Master. Bring Potara back to life!" Moolin obeyed and spoke the Namekian tounge to the dragon "Revive Potara!"

Porunga looked down at the young Namekian deep in thought before speaking **"This wish... can not be granted." **The red skinned man tighten his grip on his staff as he frowned at the dragon "What do you mean you can't grant it. You're a dragon aren't you! The only reason you exist is to grant wishes!!"

Porunga growled lowly in response **"I can not grant your wish due to the simple fact I don't have the power or the authority. Not even even Super Shenron of the Super Dragon balls can grant such a wish."**

"Care to explain why?" Grumbled the villian. Porunga replied **"By royal decree of the Omni Kings. None shall revive the one known as Potara for sake and safety of the multiverse."** The villian sighed and looked at the young Namek that was still tight in his hand "Fine then I wish to be told a different method to revive my master." Moolin gulped and replied the Villians words in his native language.

Porunga crossed his arms **"Very well. If you had access to a time ring you could manipulate it such a manner that you could prevent the demise of Potara."**

The red villian shook his head "You think I haven't thought of that? The destroyers and Kais would surely discover my plot if they discovered a time ring missing. That option is too great a risk. Even if I were to wish for my own time ring the Omni Kings are sure to discover it even before I use it."

Porunga hummed lowly **"There is... one other option." **The villian drops Moolin as he looks up at the dragon "I'm listening." Porunga sighs as he speaks **"On the planet known as earth. The current population have abilities known as quirks. Super powers that make them more powerful then the average mortal."**

The villian sighed "Earth... you mean the planet my brother and Beerus visit so often. I can't risk going there either but what's your point?" Porunga proceeds with his explanation **"There is a child with an extremely rare quirk that's become known as Reverse." **Porunga produces a sphere and shows the villian an image of small girl with white hair and red eyes with a small horn using her quirk to bring a dead flower back to life and in full bloom. The girl smiles happily with the result and hands the flower to a person with wild green hair before the image disappears.

The villian slowly grew a small smile seeing the small display of the child's power "That could work fine." He turned to one of his commanding officers "Captain. Make contact with smugglers. I have a job for them." The captain nodded and walked away to perform his duty.

The villian slowly floated up becoming eye level with Porunga. Porunga eyes him off **"what is your second wish?" **The villian grinned "I wish for you to die." He quickly tapped Porunga on the forehead making let out a hellish roar before crumbling apart into nothing dust and the dragon balls becoming nothing more then useless giant stones.

One of the soldiers gasped at his leader "Sir?! Why did you do that? You could've wished for the child here!" The villian landed quietly "True as that may be we must think smartly about this. We don't want to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. We must create a web for our enemies to become trapped in so that we can fulfill our plans."

The Surving Namekian cried in shock as they try to process the fact that Porunga was destroyed effortlessly. The villian looked at their crying faces before looking back at the soldier he was speaking to "No one survives. No matter."

The soldier saluted before giving the order to execute all Namekians

**Universe 7 Earth: The Lookout **

Dende collapses to the ground breathing heavily and sweating profusely. Mr Popo see this quickly runs to his aid "Dende!?! What's wrong?" He kneels beside him and helps him up and finally see the look of shock, horror and pain in his face and eyes "Mr Popo... something... something terrible has just happened..."

Share The World

Performed by Mikutan Daniel Alvarez

Song begins up in space looking at the sun as it's flames tries to escape from its orbit only to be sucked back in.

_I look up to the stars, and reach for they sky _

Seven balls fly past the sun heading toward earth

_I believe in tomorrow if we try, HEY_

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music_

_**Dragonball Heroes: DARK FUSION **_

_We share the music_

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one Dream, Whoo_

The balls break through earths atmosphere and begin to crash into different locations.

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times, we share the good times_

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world, WHOA_

**Izuku **sits bedside **Goku **as they both dig into a bowl of katsudon

_Its hard to see for you and me to see through the darkness that is in this world_

**Ochako **stares at the both of them in surprise as **Gohan **face palms himself and sighs

_So hard to see or to believe in where we need to go_

**Bakugo **leans against the wall with his arms crossed and scoffs in annoyance with **Vegeta **Standing beside him doing the same thing

_Yes you and me, it's true that we feel the rush brought on by this world._

**Kendo **sits beside **Piccolo **legs crossed both in a deep meditation

_Through the head to feet. I feel the beat takin me step by step. Oh Yeah_

The rest of the Z fighters and both classes 1A and 1B lay about on the hillside under a tree either talking amongst themselves or sleeping

_Share the music, No matter what_

_Share the one dream, believe in yourself _

_Share the good times, take my hand now_

_Share the one world now_

Shenron flies across the sky with Eri riding him cheering in excitement

_I look up to the stars, and reach for the sky_

_No matter what. I'll try no matter how high._

Izuku flys across beside Eri and Shenron smiling while Goku does the same on the opposite side with Goten and Gohan flying upside down looking down at Eri

_So let us go. Beyond far and wide_

_I believe in tomorrow if we try_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

Shenron charges forward with his mouth wide open roaring

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music_

_We share the music_

Goku stands with his three sons smirking together

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world_

_Now!_

Goku, Izuku, Gohan And Goten All launch a Kamehameha wave together.

_Oh as we chase we're being chased, for the top we go on straight and while_

Stills of the Kais and Destroyers scroll past along with some of UA's faculty members

_We're on our way, I got to say hey I wanna share your style _

_Now here it starts so don't loose heart they are bound to lose to this flavour_

_From boot to hood. I feel so good I will be free to be_

_Oh Yeah_

Stills of the past holders of One For All appear with Nana, All Might and Gran Torino smiling proudly at the end.

_Share the music, even if far_

_Share the one dream, I know where you are _

_Share the good times, show is that smile_

_Share the one world now _

A female figure in a green galactic patrol uniform stands sideways staring down Izuku 

_I look up to the stars and reach for the sky. No matter what. I try no matter how high._

Izuku stand straight on wearing his hero uniform with a look of determination as he looks at the women that has same hair colour as him but kendo's hair style and a more feminine version of Izukus face

_So let us go, beyond far and wide _

Alien soldiers zoom past and stop at the red skinned villian before quickly zooming past him looking at a light grey coloured female Kai that begins to grin devilishly 

_I believe in tomorrow if we try_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeaaaaaah_

Izuku activates full cowling and starts bouncing off walls taking out Alien soilders

_I know that you are there, just on the other side_

_Wait there for me. Soon it'll be you and I_

Goku blocks punches and other attacks from the aliens and kicks them out of the way while Bakugo dives over the top of him tackling another enemy 

_Then let us go. Beyond far and wide_

_I believe in tomorrow if we try_

Vegeta And Piccolo fires ki blasts at floating enemies the Uraraka is making float with her quirk and kendo launching them upward with her large hands

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

All students of classes 1A and 1B stand together infront of UA along with there teachers and the Z fighters mixed in among them

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the music_

_Come let's go baby baby oh we share the one dream_

Piccolo, kendo, vegeta, Bakugo, Goku, Izuku, Gohan, Ochako, Goten and Trunks stand at the front of the group in that order smirking.

_Come on let's go everybody oh we share the good times _

All sayins explode into There powerful transformations with Goku and vegeta in super Sayain blue, Goten, Trunks And Gohan as super Sayain 2 and Izuku in super Sayain green

_Come on let's go baby baby oh we share the one world._


	2. Preparing For The Sports Festival

"It all started in Qingqing City. Where a child was born emanating light. No one could explain what the cause of these powers was. And very soon Earth became a super human society with estimations of 80% of the population inheriting some strange ability.

Except for me... I was born quirkless. For my whole life I thought it was because I was apart of there rare 20% born quirkless. And that I wouldn't achieve my dream of being a hero. But then I meet the symbol of peace himself...All Might. And thanks to his guidance he trained me and passed on his quirk to me. I then joined UA began my journey to being a hero. But a long the way I meet my lost family. My real father Goku and learned I was born quirkless because of my Sayain heritage. Thanks to him, my half brothers and his friends I grew stronger and unlocked power I wasn't even aware I had.

Now I have the powers of two of Earths greatest hero's flowing through my body. That was 2 years ago. And I'm still training hard to get stronger and live to the expectation they have of me... Oh I forgot to tell you. This is the story of how I became not only the greatest hero in the world... but in the universe." Said Izuku

**UA Dorms: class 1A **

Izuku read his notes carefully as he slowly tried to copy his drawings in poses step by step. "Okay so have my knees bent like this... and fingers point like that." He continued to follow the steps carefully trying to perfect it.

"Okay so it's... Fuuuuuuuuu...sion!... Ha!" He completes the technique in his final pose before standing up straight "There's no real way for me to know if I got it right unless I have a partner to try it with." He says to no one bit himself as he closes the notebook accidentally knocks a special orb out of place causing it to roll.

Izuku hears the roll on his desk and reaches out catching the object before it falls to the floor. He sighs in relief as he looks at the 4 red stars that are on the magical orb. He gently places it in his desk "I gotta find a safer place for that thing."

He feels his phone vibrate and automatically pulls it out of his pocket to check on it. He sees he's received a text from Kendo saying that he's late for their sparring session. In a panic he checks the time and comes to the conclusion that he is well and truely late.

In a panic he pulls on his orange gi since it was the first thing he saw and quickly activated his instant transmission.

**UA Gym**

Kendo tapped foot waiting impatiently "I sent that text 30 seconds ago.. he should be here by now." Right on cue Midoriya appeared infront of her. He quickly looked around to see her standing there arms crossed "You better have a good reason for keeping me waiting" spoke Kendo

Izuku quickly bowed apologetically "Sorry. I was caught up doing stuff." Kendo raised a brow "Was Uraraka involved with this _stuff_?" Izuku instantly blushed and waved his arms around madly "W-what!? No no no nothing like that... I was just..."

Kendo let out a loud laugh "Hahaha oh god. You honestly make it too easy. It works on Uraraka so of course it works on you."

Izuku frowned "You're hilarious. Anyway are we gonna train?" Kendo quickly wipes her face and nods "Of course. Sports festival is tomorrow after all. It's a last festival and I wanna see you in the finals Midoriya. Although with the tricks you know it's guaranteed. But I'm still gonna make you work for the top spot." Spoke Kendo as she took up a fighting stance on the gym mat.

Izuku smiled and took up his own stance "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**Otherworld **

Nana continued pushing herself through the pain as she finally makes it to her final goal "9,999...10,000!!!" She grunts as she completes her final sit up and lays back panting and exhausted. "10,000? I honestly thought you'd do more then that." Spoke an over energetic voice that made Nana roll her eyes. "We aren't all born freaks off nature like you Goku." She said looking towards Goku himself "Hey you're not one to talk. You born with weird powers." She raises a brow at him "And who's fault is that may I ask?"

Goku scratches the back of his head grinning "hehehe you got me on that one." Nana finally gets the strength to sit up and face the man "So is there a reason you're over heat judging my training?" Goku crosses his arms with his stupid grin still on his face "Yup. You remember that little tournament we had a while ago?"

Nana thought for a moment "The one where we meet your long lost son who's my apprentices apprentice?" Goku blinked "that's very specific but yes that one." She finally stands up to face him "yeah what about it?" Goku continues smiling "Well since I won it I got the wish from the super Dragonballs. And I wished for all my friends and family to get a month pass to visit Earth. And that includes you."

Nana couldn't help but smile "Wow Goku. That's very kind of you. A whole month back on earth." She begins to think about what she could do in a month. As the ideas flowed the devilish grin on her face grew and grew "Oh hehehehe this gonobe fun. As a dead person it's my duty to haunt people naturally. And I'm gonna make Toshi and Grans lives a living nightmare.."

Goku scratches the back of his head listening to Nanas scheme "You know for a professional Hero you're actually kinda evil." Nana shrugged "No ones perfect. Anyway when do we get to go?"

Goku smiled "Tomorrow. It's Izukus final sports festival and I wanna bring everyone to surprise him."

**Earth: The Lookout**

The supreme Kai steps onto the look out and admires the peacefulness of the place. He could easily sit down and enjoy a cup of tea. But that would have to wait. He has some business to attend to.

He walks around and finally finds who he is looking for "Dende... I've found you." Dende looked up in response to his name and quickly approached the Kai. "Thank you for coming Supreme Kai" "It no trouble at all old friend. Now how can I help you?"

Dende looked down trying to figure how to explain the situation "It's my old home Namek. I have this awful feeling that something has happened there. I really wish to check on the planet and make sure everything is fine but I can't abandon my duties as Guardian of the earth."

Kai nodded understandingly "And so you wish for me to investigate and check up on Namek yes?" Dende nodded "Yes Sir. If that isn't too much to ask of course." Kai waved his hand "It's no trouble at all. I'll return shortly and inform you of Namek status."

Dende bowed gratefully "Thank you." Supreme Kai smiled before teleporting to Namek. It isn't as fast as instant transmission but still faster then any modern age space ship. With in a few minutes he will be able to the guardian of the earths worries to rest. At least he hopes.


	3. Start of Obstacle Race

Inko stood out the front of the stadium waiting along side All Might. "You said to meet here right?" The previous holder of One For All Asked. "Yes. I was told to meet them all here." Replied Inko

As if on cue a large group of people appeared with one man in particular standing out with a big grin "Hey you two. Long time no see" Spoke Goku waving at the two.

Everyone shared a monument greeting one another before Baba got everyone's attention "Now remember. You are here for a full month. 30 days to be exact starting today. I expect you all back together to return to other world on the 30th day. Understood?"

Everyone nodded in understanding allowing Baba to take her leave. Bulma looked up at the stadium infront of them "They sure are making a big deal out of this sports thing. I don't even remember the martial arts tournament being this huge." "Indeed. I expect we're gonna be in for quite the show watching these young heros." Spoke Roshi but quickly became distracted by a few female hero outfits. Particularly Mt Lady who is on patrol duty once again.

All Might grabbed the attention of the halo wearers "I have seats reserved for all of you in a private section of the stadium. I'll escort you all there now." All Might lead the way as Goku walked along beside him "So Toshi. Izuku doesn't know we're here right?" All Might smiled "Nope. I kept it secret from the boy just like you asked." Goku smiled "Awesome. Can't wait to see him in action. It's been so long."

Goku walked along with the rest of his friends and family until he heard a small voice "Goku!!!" He looked around in confusion til he saw a little blue dress and white hair run at him and tackle him into a hug. He couldn't help by chuckle in excitement as he caught the little bundle of joy "Eri! You've grown so much haha." Eri looked up at Goku with a big smile and her red eyes wide open happily "Are you here to watch Deku win?!" Goku picked Eri and sat her on his shoulders "You bet."

Aizawa walks over and approaches them "I see you made it. Can I trust you to look after her?" Gohan stands beside Goku answering "Sure thing. Not a problem." Aizawa nodded gratefully "thank you. I don't know how but somehow I got conned into commentating the festival with Present Mic again. So I'll leave you all to it." Goku responded with a thumbs and continues following All Might to the stands.

**Inside The Stadium.**

Izuku stood in the centre of the stadium with rest of third year students looking around at the cheering crowd. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Spoke Uraraka as she stood beside him. "That makes two of us" he replied

Then Midnight walks out "Alright third years! It's time to begin with our first event." She announces as the event wheel begins to spin. Meanwhile up in the stands Roshi is loosing control with his nosebleeds "WHAT!!! She's a school teacher here!? That's amazing! INCREDIBLE!! Say All Might you think you could introduce the two of us!" ChiChi, Bulma and 18 sneak up behind him and punch him across the top of the head "Damn it control yourself!" Chi chi yelled "Honestly he never changes" sighed Bulma.

All Might blinks looking at the commotion "He reminds me of a certain student. Who I'm amazed managed to survive this long."

The wheel finally stops spinning landing on Obstacle Race. "And the first event is the loveable Obstacle race. Of course this won't be the same as last time. We're gonna add a few more little treats for you all to keep you on your toes" Spoke Midnight licking her lips.

Izuku began stretching and preparing for the race. But suddenly heard someone cheer "Come Izuku you do it son!" Yelled Goku "Go Deku!" Cheered Eri "Be careful sweety!" Added Inko. As the rest of the Z fighters began cheering and showing him support.

Izuku simply stared at the stands seeing his father and family cheering for him "They're here... they're all here." He couldn't help but smile as he eyed began to water up as he became overwhelmed with emotion.

Uraraka smiled softly and rubbed his back "Oh Deku." "That's an impressive cheerleader squad you got there Midoriya." Spoke Tsuyu until Bakugo stepped in "I don't care who's cheering for him. You better give all you got Deku. I'm gonna when this thing and mop the floor with you." "Oh sweetie. It's adorable you think you can beat Midoriya." Said Kendo with a smirk

"Shut Up!! And I told you not to call me that!!" Yelled Bakugo "She's your girlfriend. She can call you whatever she wants." Added Tokage. "This is hardly a time to be having relationship discussions. We are all proud UA students. We should be focusing on the up coming race!!" Interrupted Iida

Midnight looked towards snipes and nodded. Snipes nodded back and fired a round in the air signalling the start of the race. In a moment of panic everyone charged for the exit of the stadium to get out. But just like before everyone struggled to get through getting stuck

Only four still remained in the stadium not moving and simply watched the chaos unfold infront of them. Pan looked down at the stadium and up at her grandfather "why isn't uncle Deku moving?" "Because he's got a plan from the looks of it." Replied Trunks before Goku could reply.

Izuku look to his side seeing Uraraka, Kendo and Bakugo waiting aswell. Bakugo growls and fires a Ki blast and Izuku before exploding into flight. Uraraka gasped looking at Izuku to see that he's okay. Kendo quickly starts flying after Bakugo with Uraraka following close behind.

Izuku stands up smiling "So it's gonna be like that is it Kacchan..." Izuku leaps of the ground leaving a crater in the ground and flys over the top of the other third years chasing after Bakugo.


	4. An Easy Race

Bakugo grinned as he took the lead in the race with hardly any effort until a very large fist collide with his fist knocking him to the ground. He picked himself and shaking his head "ahh what the hell was that." He looked up to see his girlfriend smirking as her fist shrank back into normal size "You let down your guard sweetie." She called out "Damn it don't call me that Ginger!!"

Just as he was about to stand and take flight he becomes surrounded and trapped in ice "What the hell!!! Damn it Icy hot! You know you can stop me!" Todoroki runs past with his normal emotionless expression "I know that. But it'll slow you down at least."

Uraraka used her quirk on herself which gave her the ability to fly faster over taking Kendo until she reached a large lake and hears Present Mics voice over a speaker "All Particpants have to jump in the water. No sneaky flying over trucks here sports fans. Everyone has gotta get there feet wet!!!"

Hearing that Uraraka quickly landed at the waters edge "We gotta swim across? That seems a little to easy." She Spoke as kendo landed beside her both not feeling game to step into the water.

Desperate to win Sato sprints past the to ki users and dives in to water. He slowly starts swimming across until a large robotic shark jumps out of the water taking him out and spits him back onto the starting point of the water section.

Uraraka and Kendo stare wide eyed at the water before slowly turn to Sato to see him clench his chest like he's had a heart attack.

"So what's your plan?" Asks Uraraka. Kendo looks up at the coming third years racing towards them as she replies "Wait for a distraction or bait if you prefer to call it that." Uraraka as looked at the others running at them and nodded understanding her plan.

Meanwhile back in the stands "What the hell!! Why do you guys have a giant metal shark!! I thought this was supposed to be a school." Yelled Krillin in shock "We train our students to be prepared for anything to expect the unexpected. And beside one of the support students built that." Answered All Might.

Bulma looked at him "A student built it? You're kidding me? He must have some talent" All Might Smiles "SHE does. Young Hatesume doesn't fear failure. Although I think she's stressed out Powerloader a few two many times."

Back on the course Izuku could see the others catching up to Kendo and Uraraka. He deactivated his flight and dives straight into the water. Kendo blinks at turns to Uraraka "Sometimes I wonder which one of us has the crazier boyfriend." Uraraka chuckled "Deku is crazy but Bakugo is just bat shit crazy" a few students dive in after Izuku unaware of the metal sharks beneath the waters surface.

Satisfied there's enough people in the water both kendo and Uraraka dive in. Izuku activates one for all full Cowling in his legs at a low percentage to give him some speed in the water. Which turns out handy for dodging the metal jaws of the underwear robotics.

Eventually the metal beasts give up on trying to keep up with him and turn around to attack the other students. He explodes out of the water and lands with a tuck and roll then continues running towards the next obstacle. Tsuyu speeds through the water and jumps out of the water as well with Momo and kirishima close behind.

Izuku stopped at a cliff edge and staring into a thick fog. Tsuyu, Momo and Kirishima run up and stand either side of him "How the hell are we meant to get a cross that?" Asked kirishima with Izuku smirking before replied "That sounds like a you problem." He clinched his fist and performed a Texas smash punch a clear view through the fog showing the opposite side. Izuku leaped across and flew through the hole he created before the fog ate him up not to be seen again.

The three hero's in training simply blinked with Momo sighing "Seriously that guy is so overpowered." "Just a little" replied Tsuyu as the all began searching for a way across just as some other third years start making it out of the water. Among them are kendo and Uraraka. Seeing the fog up ahead Uraraka makes both of the weight less and flys straight ahead towards the fog with kendo enlarging her hands and making huge gusts of wind to make an opening for them both to fly through. Meanwhile explosions keep erupting in the water as Bakugo ki blasts the sharks in frustration as he tries to swim across "DIE!!!!"

Izuku approaches the final obstacle which appears to be a dark tunnel with absolutely no light at all. He notices the dirt is soft and starts thinking "I wonder." He fires a small ki blast at a random spot on the ground causing a mine to explode "mines again. Except you can't see them this time."

He looks down into the darkness of the tunnel for a moment before closing his eyes concentrating and begins to power "HaaahhhhhhAAHHHHH!" His body explodes into a golden aura of light and starts walking through the tunnel in his super Sayain form. "Bit overkill and I didn't wanna use it so soon but at least I can see now." He talks to no one but himself as he walks deeper into the tunnel in a casual manner.

Uraraka deactivates her quirk making both her and Kendo land with a thud as the run up and approach the tunnel. The look into and see the a glowing light deep with in it. Kendo looks around to notice the soft soil "Hey Uraraka. Think you can use your quirk on us again?"

Uraraka nodded "Sure. If you asked me 2 years ago I probably would've struggled but I'm fine now. But why?" Kendo enlarged her hands "The tunnel is filled with mines. If we try to fly through we might crash into a wall and set one off. But if we use your quirk then you can hang on to me and I'll use my quirk to gently "swim" through the tunnel. It'll be a lot slower the flying but it'll be safer I feel"

Uraraka agreed with her plan and activated her quirk on both of them and held onto Kendo as she put there plan into motion.

Izuku casually walks out of the tunnel back into day light and returns back to his regular form and starts running towards the stadium. He knows he's got this won easily but still he'd rather run in and actually win rather then get cocky.

He runs in to see the crowd cheering around him as Present Mic announces his arrival "And the first place winner Izuku Midoriya!!!" Goten leans back crossing his arms "Man. That's pretty much a guaranteed win for him wasn't it." All Might nodded "Yes. The truth is he has no equal. Thanks to powers of his quirk and his Sayain abilities he's technically the most powerful being on the planet. But he still pushes himself to get stronger."

Nana smirks looking at Goku "Like father like son." "The only ones that be able to give him a challenge on this planet are the sayains in this room." Spoke Piccolo

Goku smiled turning to All Might "Hey Toshi. I got a favour to ask."


	5. Rescue Relay

"And our next game shall be Rescue Relay!" Announced Midnight to the crowd and remaining students who managed to get appropriate rankings in the Obstacle course to proceed.

She continues onto explain the match "Students must select four members in order to compete. Then one student shall be chosen as the civilian who needs to be rescued. First hero must carry the civilian to the top pillar in the centre of the stadium to pass onto the second hero. The second hero must then decend down the pillar via tight rope to get to the third hero. Then the third a final hero must deliver the civilian to myself in order to complete. You'll be judged on time, safe handling of the civilian, use of quirks. All this will be added to your final score to decide whether you past to the tournament round."

"You now have 30 minutes to select teams. so get to work!" Announced Midnight with a crack of her whip. Before Izuku could even begin to think of a strategy and who to pick for his team he became overwhelmed with people requesting to be on his team. "Come on pick me." "No pick me. I can totally get us through this." "As if you'll need me to get through." Words came from all directions that he couldn't tell who was talking let alone think.

Kendo, Uraraka, Todoroki And Momo simply stood at the end of the growing crowd around Izuku with Uraraka sighing "Guess I won't be able team up with my boyfriend like I was planning." They all look towards here with sympathy before Todoroki suggested "Maybe the four of us should team up. With our quirks we should be able to pull it off" Momo nodded in agreement with Uraraka and Kendo joining in.

Meanwhile Izuku managed to escape from everyone to give himself a chance to think. He noticed that Uraraka was already on a team and planning. If he acted sooner he probably could've teamed up with her again but unfortunately it wasn't meant to be. He could only hope they meet again in the finals but for he had to get a team together. He looked up to see Tokage scratching her head clearly going through the same process as him. Remembering how amazing her quirk was he decided that she should be handy.

Seeing him approach she raised a brow curiously "Can I help you Midoriya?" He nodded "I want you on my team." She looked around her before shrugging "screw it why not. Who else is on the team?" Izuku rubs the back of his head "Uhh well just the two of us." She nodded and looked around "Hmmm what about Emily? No ones asked her yet I think."

Izuku tilted his head in confusion before looking around "Who's Emily." Tokage face palmed in response "Right only we call her that. She's in our classy you probably know her better as Yanagi."

Izuku continued looking around until he spotted the short grey haired girl "what's her quirk again?" He asked with Tokage standing beside him as she answered "Poltergeist"

Izuku looked at Emily with a little more admiration _I'll have to remember to add her quirk to my notes. I'm surprised I haven't already._ He thought as he approached her "Hi Yanagi."she turned to face him in a rather innocent yet confused fashion "Yes Midoriya? And you can call me Emily. I'd prefer that." "Oh okay. Listen Emily. Are you on a team yet?" Izuku Asked "no not yet. Did you want me to join yours?" Izuku quickly nodded "yes. That's if you don't mind." Emily looked to see Tokage standing behind him giving her an encouraging smile before she nodded in agreement

"Great now we just need one more person. With you two I already got a plan to get us through. But we just need one more person to be our civilian." Spoke Izuku with his hand on his chin in thought. Emily And Tokage looked around "but who? We need someone preferably small so we can carry them easier." Said Tokage

Izuku thought about one particular person. He looked around for them and saw they were still free. He let out a sigh " please forgive me. But I think I know who the fourth member should be"

**20 minutes later**

Tokage stood at the starting line frowning at her _civilian. _"Let's get one thing straight testicle head! If you try anything I'll personally make your existence a living nightmare. I'll even tell Bakugo that you perv on Kendo in the shower"

Mineta gasped and began shaking in fear "WHAT? But I've never done that" _even though I'd like to. _He said as he quivered. Tokage responded with a devilishly grin "So what. Who's he gonna believe. Me or you?" Mineta turned pale and looked forward "Fair point. I'll behave." She crossed her arms smiling "Good boy."

Snipes fires a round in the air signalling the start of the Relay. Tokage quickly dissembled her lower half of her body and sent it floating to the top pillar where Emily was waiting. She picked up Mineta and began floating up with her top half. She looked to the pillar beside her to see Kendo flying upwards really fast with Uraraka on her back.

Finally reaching the top she handed Mineta over to Emily. Rather then pick him up herself. Emily used her quirk to make him float and she began working her way down the tight rope with Mineta gently floating behind her. The physical work of crawling along the tightrope was exhausting for her but manipulating Mineta with her quirk was an easy task.

Meanwhile todoroki carried Uraraka down by icing over the tightrope and skating down it. He quickly reached Momo where she was waiting with a push bike she created with her quirk. She thought about making a motorbike but the specifics of the engine would've taken to much time but that didn't matter since they were in the lead.

With Uraraka using her quirk on herself. She simply latched onto to Momo as she began to peddle her way back to Midnight. Emily finally made it to the ground and sprinted to Izuku and handed Mineta over to him.

"Hanging on Mineta?" He asked and received a nod for confirmation. Izuku smirked as he watch Uraraka and Momo get halfway across towards the end. He placed two fingers to his forehead and activated his instant transmission.

Midnight screamed in shock and surprise as Izuku and Mineta randomly appeared infront of her. Her shock caused her to hit Izuku across the head before she realised what happened "grrr damn it Midoriya I hate that trick of yours" she growled as izuku rubbed his head and Mineta laid face first in the ground.

Regaining her composure she picked up the microphone "And the first to complete the Relay is Team Midoriya. With Team Todoroki coming second. The rest of the teams better pick up your pace if you want in."

**7th Universe Planet Namek:**

Supreme Kai Finally arrived to the Guardian of the Earths homeworld. Upon arrival he didn't notice anything at all suspicious except for one thing. "I can't feel any energy of the locals. This is strange." He said to himself as he began to float and fly off towards a nearby village.

If his calculations were correct he should be near the Grand Elder Moori's village. Flying for a few minutes he lands it the entrance and slowly walks in. He instantly becomes uncomfortable with the silence of the place. There's not a person in sight as he looks around.

He finally reaches the centre of the village and is understandably horrified by what he sees. "Oh no... what has happened here... who would do such a thing?"

All he can see is the motionless corpses of the Namekians young and old. Children and the elderly. He goes wake at the knees and collapses onto his hands "this is awful... how... how could I have allowed such a horrible devilish act to have happened." He yelled as he tries to fight back the tears.

Minutes pass before he finally manages to convince himself to stand again. He unfortunately had to leave the bodies as they were and began along search of the planet as he began to fear that there could possibly be no survivors on this once peaceful planet.


	6. Tournament Draw Annoucenced

**Universe 7, Eastern Quadrant.**

The captain of the Smuggler ship crossed his arms as he stared at the video com link "So you want me to travel to the Northern Quadrant to a planet called Earth? You realise the inhabitants there are dangerous. No ship has landed there with in the last century or more."

A moustache captain nodded on the video screen "We are aware of that. But our lord requires you to collect one of the inhabitants." The smuggler captain shook his head "You fail to understand the risks of going to such a planet."

The captain on the screen gets replaced by a red skinned figure with white hair and a blue halo around his neck holding a staff with an orb on top "I'm aware of the risks. Hence why I'm hiring you and your crew. I also have a plan for you to distract the locals. And you shall be payed well for your efforts."

The smuggler captain scratches his chin in curiosity "Go on." The Red skinned villian smiles before explaining his plan "when you arrive to the planet break onto the planets Lookout and find a dark bottle."

The smuggler raises a brow in confusion "what's so special about the bottle?" The villian grins "it's not the bottle itself that's important but it's contents. For with in the bottle is something known as Black Water Mist. By simply opening the bottle and tipping it to its side, the mist will run out and cover the planet. The mist itself will turn the humans and animals into feral untameable creatures. But in saying that there's no doubt that someone will attempt to reverse its affects."

The villian continues explaining with a strange calming smile "the chaos the Black Water Mist will cause will be an adequate distraction for you to collect what I need and leave the planet without issue."

The smuggler smirked "That's All fine and good but what's to prevent me and my guys being affect by this black water crap?" The villian quickly replied "Standard issue breathing suits for gas planets should be more then enough to help with that."

The smuggler nodded with a growing a smile "Lord Vadka... We accept the job"

The red skinned villian now revealed to be named Lord Vadka grins and produces an image of the white haired girl with a small horn on his staffs orb "This is your objective. Deliver her to me without a scratch on her in the south Quadrant of the 6th universe." The smuggler nods and bows in response "Consider it done."

**Universe 7. Planet New Namek:**

Supreme Kai continued searching without success of finding any survivors. He stood on a mountain top with frustration "Damn It. I need to find out what happened here." He sat down crossing his legs and entered a meditative state.

He began concentrating until his energy found the person he was after. "Whis? Can you hear me?" With in moments he got a response "Ah Supreme Kai what an unexpected pleasure. I must say it's very rare to get a call from you." "I apologise for being so blunt but I require your help."

"Oh is that so? Well lord Beerus is about to wake up from a nap in a few minutes. After he is feed I'll share come and assist you with your problem." Whis replied

"Please hurry. I'm on New Namek." Said Kai a little annoyed that he has to wait. But there's not much point arguing with an angel or a destroyer. So he must now remain patient and wait."

**Universe 7 Planet Earth. UA stadium:**

"All Right sports fans it's time to announce the lineup for the 3rd Years final tournament battles!" Announced present Mic to a cheering crowd. Vegeta crossed his arms a huff "Finally they're actually gonna do something that's worth my time watching."

"It won't be as impressive as my performance at the Martial Arts Tournament But I'm sure these young punks are allowed to a have a few minutes fame." Said Hercule in a casual manner.

This caused All Might and Inko to share a questioning look before Inko Spoke "Um... I'm sorry who are you again? In a moment of horror and shame Hercule curls up into a ball turning pale "Th-they don't know me... h-how."

Videl sighed and turned to Inko "He's my father. He used to be Martial Arts champ of the world while the rest of these guys fought around in space." Everyone nodded in agreement until the door flung open. All eyes turned to see a small old man in a yellow and white hero suit holding a cane. He casually walked past them and sat beside All Might "Sorry I'm late Toshinori. Traffic was a nightmare even for me. How's the kid doing?" He asked casually looking out to the stadium.

Nana grinned evilly in the corner and proceeded to sneak up to the elderly man. "He's down well. Came first in the first 2 events. Just waiting for the draw for the tournament to be announced." Said All Might not noticing his former master stalking her old friend.

"Well that's to be expected. He's got a good head on his shoulders." Said Gran as Nana jabbed him in the sides with both hands and Yelled "BOO!!!" Gran Turned around to see the face of his dead friend with a look of evil in her eyes.

Out of pure instinct he screams bloody murder and hits her on the head with his cane before jump away in fright and hitting his on head on the roof.

Nana burst into tears laughing as she rubbed her head from where he hit. Gran stormed over to her fists clenched "WHAT THE HELL YOURE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!"

She proceeded to giggle "Oh don't worry I am. See" She points to the halo floating above her head. Gran simply stares at it and noticed that majority of the people in the room also have halos.

"Okay my old age has clearly caught up to me. This is clearly a hallucination of some kind." All Might rubs the back of his neck nervously "No. you're fine. They're dead but they are here. I'll explain later it's a long story."

"ALLLLL RIIIIIGHHHHT!!! Here's the draw for the tournament!!!" Yelled Present Mic through the speaker

Monoma VS Kirishima 

Yanagi VS Bakugo

Kendo VS Shinso

Momo Vs Mineta

Uraraka VS Mina

Tokage VS Todoroki 

Tsuyu vs Iida

Midoriya VS Honenuki

All Might smiled "Should make an interesting few matches from the looks of things."

Gohan nodded in agreement "Yeah I'm curious to see what quirks these guys have and how well they use em."

"They've all had 3 years worth of training to perfect their quirks but 4 of them have an obvious advantage over the rest. If any of the other students wanna stand a chance against them they'll have to think outside the box." Added Nana

**Zenos Palace **

The two Omni kings sit side beside watching a large orb in wonderment "Wow I cant wait to see who wins." Says The first Zeno "indeed. Oh boy this will be soo much fun." Replied the second Zeno

"I can't wait to see how strong Deku is!" "This is soo exciting. I hope it starts soon."

(A/N: thanks to D3lph0xL0v3r. I realised I fucked up with Naming my villian! Thanks to a little bastard called autocorrect. So I quickly came back and adjusted this mistake.)


	7. Round 1: Part 1

"You class 3A fools think your so much better then us! We will win the sports festival this year and leave you all crumbling in the sands of defeat!!!" Ranted Monoma as he stood in the fighting ring.

Kirishima just simply stared at him blankly while the rest of 3B just groaned at their fellow class mates speech. Kirishima scratched the back of his head watching the blonde "So... are we gonna fight or is this a public speaking contest?"

Monoma twitched and charged at Kirishima ready to copy his quirk. Kirishima sighed as he watched him charge with an out stretched hand. Kirishima casual stepped to the side letting him run past then jabbed him with his right hand in the nose.

Monoma quickly stumbled back holding his face as blood dripped out "AH... you... you struck me. You struck my beautiful face!!!" Kirishima blinked "uh... I didn't even use my quirk..."

Monoma continued wincing and cringing in pain as his nose continued to bleed. 3B sighed in embarrassment while the crowd roared at his antics for the next 8 minutes. Getting annoyed with the lack of action Kirishima was decided as the winner.

Present Mic spoke up "okay that was pretty boring but hopefully this next match up will heat things up. It's class 3Bs silent and mysterious Yanagi VS 3As Loud Mouth That always goes out with a bang. Bakugo!"

The crowd cheered as the two took stage. Eyeing each other off. "I'll end this quickly" Bakugo smirked. Yanagi shrugged in reply not really feeling like saying anything as usual. The match begins with Yanagi charging Bakugo at a sprint.

Bakugo responseded by raising his hand and letting out an explosion sending her back. She shrugs it off and runs back in again and the process is repeated.

Izuku watched Bakugo noticing his only using a small percentage of his quirk and no Ki since the battle doesn't require him to push that far. "This feels kinda familiar don't you think?" Spoke Tokoyami behind him.

"Yeah. It's almost exactly like our first sports festival when Bakugo was up again Uraraka." Said Jiro

Izuku nodded in agreement before thinking about it looking at his girlfriend. "She's using Urarakas tactic."

Everyone including the zero gravity user look to him. "How so?" Asked Momo. Izuku put his hand to his chin in thought as he explained "Well in a way both her and Ochakos quirk works the same. She needs to touch something for it to work. She's making Bakugo create rubble for her to use."

"That seems kinda pointless. It didn't work when Uraraka tried it and Bakugo isn't exactly an idiot. He won't fall for the same trick twice" Added Shotou.

"Your right but it's the only chance Yanagi has got. She's limited with what she can do against him." Said Uraraka

After another loud explosion Yanagi stood back panting waiting for the smoke to clear. She eyed off Bakugo and relaxed. Bakugo frowned seeing her netural expression before he could yell an insult a small rock strikes him in the head. He groans looking in the direction the rock came from then gets struck between the eyes by another rock.

He stumbles back a little holding his face growling "grrrr what the hell!" He pulls his hand away to see himself become surrounded by rubble in all directions.

He looks towards Yanagi with his usual frown "So you're using round faces trick. What makes you think it'll work for you?" Yanagi simply shrugged in response "Don't Know. Just felt like testing it."

Yanagi then proceeded to launch all the rubble towards Bakugo. A large cloud of dust erupted where he stood with a rocks flying straight for it and disappearing. Yanagi waited patiently for the dust to settle and frowned slightly to see Bakugo standing arms crossed and not a scratch on him.

He then quickly appeared infront of her in a flash grabbing her by the shirt and tossing her effortlessly out of the ring. If she acted quick enough should could've used her quirk on him. But he moved to fast for her to see anything he did.

The only people capable of seeing what he did were Izuku, Ochako, Itsuka and the Z fighters. No one else has had the training they had to see how quick he was at dodging Yanagis attack aswell as seeing her thrown out the ring.

Bakugo was declared the winner. As he walked out of the Arena he came face to face with girlfriend. He looked at her for a moment then turned straight ahead "just remember not to talk and you'll win in a heartbeat." He spoke as he attempted to walk past. He was suddenly blocked by a large fist in the wall.

The large hand then grabbed him and pulled him down so that he was eye level with Itsuka "not gonna kiss me for good luck?" She asked mischievously. Bakugo groaned "oh come on. You don't need it."

"So what?! It's the thought that counts." She Spoke before pressing her lips to his. He didn't resist since it was obvious that he does enjoy it. The only reason he stopped was because Itsuka pulled away smirking and walked out to face Shinso.

The purple haired boy wore his usual tired expression. But rather then standing around with his hands in hidden in his pockets he actually stood in a defensive position ready to go.

Itsuka grinned at this and took up her own fighting stance. She wanted to wish him a good fight for the sake of good sportsmanship but she knew that would be an instant lose against the brainwasher.

"I know you're not gonna fall for my quirk Kendo but I hope I can at least give you a worthy challenge." Said Shinso. Kendo replied with a nod before launching an attack which Shinso dodged. The began exchanging blows between each other. Throwing kicks and punches back and forth.

The crowd was cheering and going crazy for what appeared to be an even fight. Piccolo watched her with crossed arms and smirked "she's holding back a fair amount."

Goten looked at him then back to the fight "really? How can you tell?" Piccolo Answered "well she's not using her quirk for starters and she using her original fighting style that she was taught before she began training with me. I imagine we won't see any real action til the finals."

"Doesn't matter who's in the finals. Bakugo will wipe the floor with any of them since I'm the one who trained him." Spoke Vegeta proudly.

"So you're saying that an earthling you trained is gonna beat Gokus son who is technically a proud Sayain warrior you always say are the best fighters in the universe?" Spoke Nana in a casual manner.

Vegeta frowned and looked away refusing to answer while everyone else just chuckled in response.

Itsuka managed to land a punch in Shinso jaw which made him stagger backwards out of the ring thus making her the winner.

With that battle out of the way it was now time for the beautiful Momo to up against the perverted Mineta. Who would win? Found out as the first round of the sports festival tournament continues in the next exciting chapter.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Round 1: Part 2

Momo sighed as she looked at her opponent "How come I have to go up against this little creep." She asked herself as Mineta stared at her devilishly.

There was no doubt the grape hero was plotting to use his quirk to either trap her or somehow achieve something perverted like groping her.

She still remembers how he used his quirk to bounce around and _"accidentally" _crash head first into Mina's breasts. At the time it was an impressive manoeuvre until he achieved his pervy goal. So she was more then aware of what schemes he was capable of.

The boy in question was drooling with excitement for a little one on one action with one of the most popular girls in school. He's impatient got the better of him and he charged at her with his hands out ready to grab hold of her.

Momo sighed "I didn't think he was gonna be this thirsty." She watched as he came closer and closer and eventually activated her quirk creating a sledge hammers and slogged him across the side of the head with enough force to make the balled headed boy face plant into the stadium wall automatically making him ring out.

ChiChi smiled at the girls performance "I like how that girl thinks. Almost the same way Bulma treats Roshi." Bulma nodded in agreement "Great minds think a like."

Trunks sat with his arms crossed recalling a conversation he had when he first meet Izuku.

_-flashback-_

_"Use the dragon radar." Answered trunks walking over to join the conversation "dragon radar?" Questioned Izuku "Yeah. The dragon radar was invented by Bulma. Trunks's mom. And it's made specifically to find dragon balls." Answered Gohan. Izuku listened with curiousity. "Okay then but how do I find it?" Trunks stretched thinking_ _about it "Well from memory before I died I gave it to my grand daughter as hand me down. She went onto to marry some guy named Yaoyorozu."_

_Izuku went wide eyed "Youre kidding me really!!!" "Nope. We were both pretty rich families so we'd meet at big events a lot. Eventually my grand daughter and the Yaoyorozu boy fell in love and married. But I was long dead before they tied the knot. Sounds like you know them." Trunks looked at Izuku as he replied "Actually I'm in the hero course with a Yaoyorozu. She's actually Vice class president."_

_Trunks smiled "Good then you should be able to find the dragon radar no problem. That's if they still have it." Izuku nodded "yeah. But I honestly have no need for the dragon balls right now. So I'll hold off looking for them unless I really need to or it's an emergency."_

_-flashback ends-_

Trunks looked towards All Might "Yo All Might. What's that girls name again?" All Might looked up towards trunks then back to his student "Oh that's Momo Yaoyorozu. She's Class Vice President for 3A"

Trunks smiled confirming what he thought. "Well it's seems the women in our family have a habit of knocking out pervs."

Goten looked towards his childhood friend witha raised brow "What you mean?" Bulma also looked at trunks in confusion as well as majority of the people in the room.

"That Momo girl... She's my great granddaughter." Smiled trunks as he shared this information. Gohan looked at the girl thinking out loud "Oh yeah. When we told Izuku about the dragon radar we found out about him being in the same class as one of your descendants. Man can't believe I forgot about that."

All Might looked towards Trunks and his family "If you wish I can speak with Young Midoriya and we can both try to organise you all to meet her after the festival."

Bulma squealed in excitement "Oh goodness I'd love to meet her. We'd appreciate that very much Toshi."

All Might replied with a warm smile before turning to look at the next match.

Uraraka stood ready smiling with Mina smiling back just as ready. Mina shot a stream of acid directly at Uraraka which she stepped back avoiding then charged towards Mina as she shot a variety of different acid attacks.

As Uraraka closed the distance Mina leaked acid on the ground at low toxicity in an effort to make Uraraka slip and trip if she came to close. Uraraka quickly noticed this and used it to her advantage and slid across the ground towards Mina taking out her legs making her fall over.

As she past Uraraka activated her quirk on Mina making the pink girl float. As Mina floated uncontrollably she simply pouted and crossed her arms glaring at Uraraka.

Uraraka giggled as she stood up looking at the alien queen "So how's the view up there?" Mina grumbled "Oh screw You Ochako." Uraraka shrugged and deactivated her quirk making Mina land on the grass gently. They both walked out together with Uraraka as the victor.

Now it was time for Tokage and Todoroki to go head to head.

Tokage walked into the ring looking at todoroki and smiled mischievously "What's the chances you'll take it easy on me since I'm a girl?" Todoroki simply shook his head "I know for a fact you're more then capable of taking care of yourself."

Tokage chuckles "Gosh darn. Oh well it was worth a try." She grins as she pulls herself a part and attempts to surround todoroki but he quickly makes an Ice wall and pushes the wall towards in hopes of forcing her out of the ring.

"Not a bad idea but you forgot I can just go around it" Said the floating head behind him. Todoroki turned to face Tokages head in shock but was meet with a fist knocking him off balance.

Quickly taking advantage of the situation Tokage launches bodies parts into him while her hands slowly dragged him out of the ring.

In frustration Todoroki throws a wall of flames towards her but her parts easily avoided the attack and continued her assualt on the half and half user eventually making him fall out of the ring before he could make an attempt to prevent it.

Tokage quickly reassemble herself smiling "Well that was a more ass then class effort but I'll work." Todoroki stood up chuckling "I made the mistake of underestimating you. I should've been smart enough not to fall for that especially against you. But I accept my defeat."

"Awww aren't you a good sport." Chuckled Tokage as she walked off stage. She walked past tsuyu on her way "You got a plan for motor legs?" She asked the frog girl curiously

Tsuyu looked at her with a tiny smirk "You'll just have to wait and see." Tokage laughed and continued walking "Can't wait to see."

Tsuyu continued on walking out and came face to face with Iida. "I wish you good luck in this match Asui." Bowed Iida. Tsuyu bowed in return "likewise and I told you to call me Tsu."

As soon as midnight cracked her wipe to signal the start Tsuyu launched her tounge at Iida taking off his glasses and throwing them out of the ring. In the moment of blindness Iida lost sight of Tsuyu and failed to see her in the ring.

"Although I don't approve of it Tsu. This is a smart strategy. Make me loose focus in my version and use your camouflage technique together and I have no hope of finding you with my sight." Spoke Iida as he rapidly blink hoping he could see any kind of movement that'll allow him to see Tsuyu

But it's clear that Tsuyu has mastered this tactic and and knows by staying still she's as invisible as Tooru. Suddenly something wraps around Iidas leg and launches him out of the ring next to his glasses.

He groans and puts them on just in time to see Tsuyu deactivate her camouflage and wearing a proud smile on her face "Sorry Iida. But it's our last sports festival so gotta use all my tricks to get to the top."

Iida stood up "no need to apologise Tsu. You had a good strategy and it worked for you in the end." He said smiling.

"All Right it's time for the final match of round 1!!!" Announced Present Mic. Eri sat on Gokus lap excited "yay! It's finally Dekus turn."

Inko smiled proudly "Oh I hope he does well. I'm a little nervous for him."

17 crossed his arms as he leans back in his seat "from what I've seen and heard Id be nervous for the other guy."

"That makes two of us" agreed Tien "Make that three." Added Roshi as they all watched Izuku slowly walk out onto the ring coming face to face with Honenuki.

The final match of the first round begins. In the next exciting chapter!


	9. IzukuVSHonenuki

**Universe 7: On The Edge Of The Milky Way.**

The smuggler captain sat in his commander chair drumming his fingers in boredom. "How much longer til we reach planet Earth?" He Asked in frustration.

"4 to 5 hours sir." Replied his navigator. The captain groaned in response "I lack the patience for travel... how ready are the infiltration and hunter teams?"

"They are on stand by ready to deploy on your orders sir." Responded his first mate. The captain nodded and turn to leave "Youre in charge of the bridge. Wake me when we're less then 1 hour away from the planet." He ordered as he walked off to his sleeping quarters.

**Earth: UA Stadium **

Izuku stood looking towards Honenuki waiting patiently for the match to start. Neither of the heroes in training spoke. Both were determined to get to the top and win. But only one could proceed forward towards victory.

"Let The Match Begin!" Said Midnight with a crack of her wipe. And instantly Honenuki disappears into the ring turning the whole thing into his personal playground of mud.

But Izuku appeared to remain completely normal. Not at all sinking into the thick sludge of the ring. Kirishima blinked "What the? How come he hasn't been trapped by Honenukis mud?"

"Because shit hair he isn't touching the ground" stated Bakugo

Kaminari leaned forward looking towards both kirishima and Bakugo "What? How can he not be touching the ground?"

"Did you guys actually forget Midoriya, Bakugo, Ochako aswell as Kendo can fly?" Spoke Tsuyu in her usual tone

"Oh yeah. That's kinda unfair for the rest of us?" Said Kaminari with a pout

"Well if you weren't so freaking useless then you could learn to fly to pikachu head!!!" Shouted Bakugo

"But it's too hard to learn. And you're a bad teacher." Replied Kaminari

"THATS BECAUSE YOUR SHIT AT FOLLOWING INSTRUCTION! There's a reason you basically fail the exams!!" Roared Bakugo.

Izuku continued to float just millimeters above the ring. Looking around for Honenuki in amongst the sludge with no luck until the boys head popped up out of the ground infront of him "I knew you were gonna be a challenge Midoriya. But I'm pretty confident I got the edge on you."

Izuku smiled at his opponents optimism "Oh yeah? What makes you say that?" Honenukis head slowly descends back into the mud as he replies "I can see you. But you can't see me."

Izuku nods I'm agreement "You for sure go me there. It's a good plan you got. If I was up against you in our first sports festival I'd have a hard time against you. Hell I'd be pretty sure I'd lose. But a lot has changed since then."

Izuku closed his eyes and focused on Honenukis energy. After a few seconds he could feel him but only just in time as Honenuki launches out behind him in an attempt to tackle Izuku and drag him into the sludge.

With his eyes remaining closed Izuku floated to the side and kicked Honenuki in the stomach only for his foot to go through his mud like body and Honenuki quickly disappears back into the ring.

"Damn it. I'm not gonna get him out like that." Izuku said to himself as he continued to focus on Honenuki. He heard movement behind him coming towards him. He quickly turned throwing a Texas Smash towards the flying pieces of mud that came at him knocking them back.

He hears another attack from behind again performing another smash. Then suddenly a wave of random shots of mud start hurling in all directions towards Izuku making him dodge and use smashes to avoid them.

During the assualt Izuku didn't realise it was a distraction until Honenuki launched at him from underneath And wrapped himself around Izuku in his dripping muddy form "Got You!!"

Up in the stands Inko gasped in shock "No my baby!!!!" All Might stared in shock aswell "Damn it! He fell for young Honenukis trap." He spoke clenching his fists.

Eri watched fearful for her hero. She slowly looked up at Goku with her innocent eyes "Is Deku in trouble?" Goku looked down at the white hair girl and simply replied with "It looks that way. But I think we should keep watching and see what happens." He winked subtly a the little girl giving her a thumbs up.

Slowly Izukus body begins to decend being absorbed by the muddy ring. He tries desperately to fight it off but Honenuki latched on tight. "Don't struggle Midoriya. This will be over shortly." Izuku doesn't stop and proceeds to try and break free from the mud users quirk "Damn it!! No!"

Present Mic continues his commentary of the match "Well it looks like Midoriya is in a sticky situation. It's not looking to good for the mean green machine of class 3A! And it appears he's got no way to get out of this one! So what do you think about this Aizawa? Is there any hope at all for your high ranked student."

Aizawa sighed tiredly as he spoke into the microphone "All I can say is that Midoriya is a terrible actor."

Honenuki heard Aizawas statement over the speaker causing him to look towards him in confusion before he noticed him and Izuku were no longer sinking. "Did Aizawa seriously just give away my plan?" Spoke Izuku

Honenuki blinked looking at him "w-what plan?" Izuku slowly raised out of the mud with Honenuki still wrapped around him in his muddy form "basically fall for your trap so you can fall for mine."

Honenuki frowned "What trap? You don't have a trap! I got you wrapped up tight. You can't escape." Izuku turned to where Honenuki head was positioned and smirked "Is that so? Well let's test how tight you grip is then."

Izuku clenched his fist and slowly begins to power up "aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." An aura begins to form around him causing Honenuki to become concerned "w-what are you doing?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Hey stop that. Quit it!" Pleaded Honenuki

"AghhhhhhhHHHHHHHH"

"What the hell are you doing! Stop!!" Yelled a fear struck Honenuki

"AGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Yelled Izuku as his energy Aura explodes around him sending a shock wave off his body causing Honenukis muddy form to be thrown off Izuku and splat against the stadium wall.

Feeling his body freed Izuku powers down and lightly lands on the ring listening to Midnight conform he's the winner. He looks over to see Honenuki passed out as first aid comes to his help causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head nervously "guess I kinda over did it."

"Wow!!! What an amazing twist and finish to that one! And that's only the end to the first round! We'll begin round 2 after a short break hero fans!!!" Announced Present Mic

Meanwhile Inko was babbling mess "Oh my baby!!!!!!" Videl and chichi kneeled beside her attempting to calm down and comfort the green haired woman.

Bulma watched the scene and put a hand to her chin in thought "You know this reminds me of when ChiChi was watching Gohan fight along side Piccolo against Vegeta and the big bald guy."

Gran Torino raised a brow looking towards the blue haired woman "Why were they fighting." He Asked

"Because Vegeta was gonna try destroy humanity and sell the planet." Answered Nana as she casually ate a hotdog and is already aware of the story and relationships among the z fighters.

Gran Torino blinked looking at the one known as vegeta before looking at the rest of the z fighters who were nodding confirming what Nana Said is true.

Gran shook his head "You people make a friends in weird and strange ways."


	10. Round2

Bakugo steps back from Kirishima as he throws a right hook in his fully harden form. "You maybe tough but you're too slow shit hair." Said Bakugo continuingly stepping back.

"You haven't even attacked yet" shot back kirishima grinning.

Bakugo stood up and left himself unguarded "Exactly. I can beat you with no effort."

Kirishima frowned and charged at Bakugo at full speed. But Bakugo smirked as he quickly dodged last minute causing kirishima to run straight out of the ring.

Kirishima blinked and looked at the grass beneath his feet "AHHHH CRAP!!! Did I seriously just lose like that!?!?" He yelled burying his face into his hands. Bakugo walks up behind him patting him on the shoulder "Told you I could beat you with no effort." The two walked out together with kirishima deactivating his quirk "You Know you can be a real dick sometimes." "So Kendo keeps telling me" replied Bakugo.

Momo walks past them giving them a nod before walking out to meet Kendo in the ring. The two bowed to each other respectively before taking up a fighting stance each.

Kendo specifically using Piccolos fighting style while Momo positioned herself to activate her quirk quickly.

"Let this cat fight begin ladies!" Shouted Midnight with the crack of her whip.

Momo quickly created a shield just in time to block kendos attack. And retaliated by swing her freshly made staff which Kendo flip back to avoid. Momo then proceeded to go on the offensive trying to get the upper hand on Kendo.

Kendo continuedly block and dodged momos staff attacks aswell as her shield ones. This continues on for a while neither one gaining the upper hand on the other until Momo stood panting in a defensive position.

Kendo didn't even appear any sign of fatigue and spoke "youre looking a bit tired Momo." Momo nodded tightening her grip on her staff before asking "And you look completely fine. It's safe to assume this is thanks to your sparring sessions with Midoriya?"

Kendo gave a simple nod "Partly that and I keep trying to train how Master Piccolo taught me."

Up in the stands Gohan looked at Piccolo smirking "Well looks like someone has a lot of respect for you."

"HA!! Come on you're not one to talk Gohan. I remember the whole time you were a kid you dressed like Piccolo. Hell you even defeated Cell in that outfit." Pointed out Krillin causing the half Sayain to blush.

Videl chuckled and leaned against her husband "He wore that outfit when he taught me to fly. I wouldn't admit it at the time but he looked pretty cute in it."

Piccolo grumbled "I didn't realise my clothes were a subject of fashion."

Meanwhile Kendo took advantage of the exhausted Momo and went on the offensive. Momo tried desperately to defend herself but lost her staff in the process before Kendo launched a hard swinging kick into her shield knocking her out.

Momo later back in the grass panting in an effort to try and catch her breath before Kendo helped her back to her feet.

Meanwhile Uraraka sat beside Izuku in the waiting room leaning against him "Are you sure you can pull it off?" He Asked looking at his zero gravity girlfriend. Uraraka looked up and punched the air in her classic determined attitude "you bet. It took me a while to learn when Gohan was training but I'm confident it'll work on Tokage."

Izuku smiled before lightly kissing Ochakos cheek "Okay then. I'll wait here for you since my match is right after yours."

Ochako smiled with a blush at him before getting up and walking to the stage. She quickly looked over her shoulder and gave Izuku a thumbs up before proceeding to the ring.

Tokage already stood waiting for her opponent to arrive. She watched the brunette walk up the stairs with a confident smile which Tokage couldn't help but mirror. "With the way you're looking at me Ochako this is gonna be fun."

"Well I hope I don't disappoint you." She replied as she took up a defensive stance. The match begins the same as all the rest with Midnight cracking her whip.

Tokage quickly dissembled herself surrounding Ochako with her body parts. Ochako took a deep breath and mentally thought _just stick to the plan. Just defend yourself until the right moment._

Tokage quickly threw herself at Ochako with random body parts with the exemption of her head that stayed floating keeping an eye on the brunette. Ochako moved smoothly as she blocked and dodged Tokages attacks.

Tokage could tell that Ochacko is more calmer then todoroki was when she did this to him but slowly Ochako was being shifted to the edge of the ring. Tokage smirked confidently as she was certain that she had this match in the bag.

Tokage created a wall around Ochako with her body parts. Ochako looked around and gasped when she saw she was right on the edge ready to be pushed out.

"Sorry Ochako but I'm gonna end this now. Your quirk is basically useless against me." Called our Tokage. Ochako remained in a defensive still wearing her confident smile that now annoyed Tokage. She wasted no time in throwing the body wall at Ochako

But the body parts went straight through Ochako and then she disappears like a mirage. Tokage blinked in surprise "What the f..." Tokage gets cut off as Ochako grabs her head chuckling

Tokage goes wide eyed in horror and desperately tries to call her body parts back to her but Ochako moved quickly enough to gently sit Tokages head on the grass while keeping herself a float with her quirk.

Tokage screamed in frustration "Damn It!!! How the hell did you do that?" Ochako simply replied with a giggle.

Roshi stroke his beard in admiration "Amazing. In all my years of martial arts that has got to be one of the finest displays of the after image technique I've ever seen."

Yamcha nodded in agreement "yeah I know. She had that other girl completely bluffed and caught her off guard."

"Oh my Izuku has such a clever girlfriend. He's so lucky to have her." Smiled Inko.

Gohan simply sat back smiling proudly at his martial arts student. He doubted himself that he could be half the teachers Goku and Piccolo were to him but he still gave it his all and was happy to see how well Ochako performed.

After a quick celebrational hug with Ochako, Izuku walked back out into the ring to go up against Tsuyu. The two green haired hero's in training prepared for the battle between each other before the sound of midnights whip cracked through the stadium.

Tsuyu quickly launched her tounge at Izuku with amazing speed cause him to spin around dodging it. When he faced back towards tsuyu she was gone out of sight.

Izuku couldn't help but chuckle "Using the same trap you used on Iida are we?" He didn't get a reply since Tsuyu feared if she spoke he'd be able to narrow down where she's hidden.

He looked around carefully trying to find movement but couldn't. It became obvious she was sitting still waiting for him to make a false move. "Well since I can't see you Tsu. How about I even it out so you can't see me."

Tsuyu didn't respond but did become confused by his words. _How's he gonna do that? _She wonder watching him carefully.

Izuku closed his eyes and held his hands open with his fingers spread out to both sides of his head before yelling out "SOLAR FLARE!!!" The stadium instantly became filled with light blinding everyone who dared to look at it.

Tsuyu tried to cover her face from the blinding light and closed her eyes. The light is unable to pass through her body like Torus invisiblity so instantly Izuku spotted Tsuyus shadow.

He quickly ran up to her picking her up and throwing her out of the ring. The moment she felt his hands wrapped around her she squealed in surprise.

As soon as the light faded. Everyone rubbed their eyes and slowly they refocused to see tsuyu sitting in the grass and Izuku standing in the centre of the ring.

Present Mics voice boomed through the speakers "INCREDIBLE! Glad I had my glasses on for that performance. As most of you were blinded by that insane amount of light allow me to fill y'all in on the details."

"After Midoriya did his little wielding flash thing he found Tsuyu and tossed her out the ring. So basically Midoriya is the winner!! This concludes round 2. The Semi finals begin next!!" Shouted Present Mic


	11. Boyfriends,VS,Girlfiends

The crowd stare in awe at the raw power being exchanged between Bakugo and Kendo. No one had ever seen such a display of fighting ability like they are now.

Another shock wave echoed through the stadium as Kendo blocked a Bakugos punch with her knee then attempted to throw a punch towards his head which he dodged and attempted to counter.

To everyone watching they look evenly matched but too the teachers class mates and the z fighters they can tell they were holding back.

And because they were both holding back they were equally annoyed that their partner wasn't taking the fight seriously. Until Kendo gave into her frustration firing a Ki blast towards Bakugos chest which he deflected with a manning grin when it exploded beside him in the ring.

"you're finally taking it serious." He smirked. Kendo rolled her eyes "I just wanted to avoid embarrassing you infront of your friend again sweetie."

He growled "Stop calling me names!" He charged at her and they began exchanging blows heaverly and slowly began to raise up out of the stadium. At that moment drones were sent out to film the fighting since people couldn't see the fight from there current sitting arrangements.

"How are those two still together when the fight like this all the time?" Asked Tesutesu kicking his feet up leaning back "If you find out be sure to let me know." Replied Kodai as she watched the screen of the two fighting in the sky.

Kendo kicked Bakugo away and began to power up with an Aura surrounding her "ahhhhhhhhhh."

Bakugo wipes his mouth grinning "so that's how you wanna do it then huh? Fine by me!! Ahhhhhhhhh" Bakugo clinches his fist and also began to power up

Kendo places two fingers to her forehead and began to concentrate energy the tips of them. Bakugo recognised her favourite technique and replied by putting his hands together at his side concentrating energy in his hands.

The both locked eyes on each other and with determination Kendo prepared herself "SPECIAL BEAM..."

Bakugo continued grinning and replied "GATLIC...!

"CANNON!!!" "GUN!!!!" They both Yelled in unison firing there energy beams at each other. The energy connected I halfway between then and sent a powerful shockwave make the ground shake and blinding the spectators.

After a few seconds struggle Kendo powered up more and sent more energy into her beam over powering Bakugos attack.

She blinked when the energy's exploded and faded. She looked around for Bakugo not seeing him anywhere in the sky. She began to focus her energy on finding him but was to late when she felt a hard blow between her shoulders sending her crashing through the ring and into the walls of the stadium.

She laid back in the crater and watched Bakugo descend and land on the ring wearing his cocky smirk. She groaned shaking her head "that was a cheap shot." "You're just to slow to react." He said walking over to her and picking her up bridal style "come on. Let's get you to the old lady."

She chuckled "wow such a gentleman. You realise everyone is watching us now right?" "SHUT UP!!!"

Izuku twiddled his thumbs anxiously as he mentally prepared for his next fight _it's okay. You're just going up against your girlfriend. She's strong and capable of handling herself. You've seen that time and time again. So you don't have to go easy on her. But she might hate you for beating her but then she'll be annoyed if you let her win. Damn it why did it have to be her."_

"Midoriya! You're up." Called out Vlad king informing him that it was now time to walk out on stage. Izuku took a shakey breath and made his way to the ring.

At the same time he was walking out Uraraka was doing the same and she was smirking with determination when they locked eyes. She instantly took up a fighting stance "Don't go easy on me Deku. Treat me like any other opponent okay."

Izuku took up his own stance and nodded "Right"

"Began!" Cracked Midnight and the couple instantly meet in the centre of the ring blocking each other's attacks.

Uraraka jumped back and front flipped over the top of him firing a ki blast at him. He stepped back to dodge it but Uraraka quick jumped from behind driving her shoulder into his back knocking him to the ground.

Izukus landed on his hands and pushed himself up and fired a ki blast upside down towards Uraraka. She spins around catching and throwing it back at him which he quickly kicks away upward. Before landing in his feet and quickly turning to face her.

He watched as Uraraka powered up two balls of energy in her hands "Geez you're not messing around are you." Spoke Izuku preparing for her attack.

"I told you not to go easy on me for a reason Deku." She fires a barrage of energy towards him which deflects and dodged as best he can until finally grabbing two of them throwing them back at her. The two balls of energy pass through Uraraka making her disappear like a fog. Izukus eyes widened realising what he just fell for then was quickly meet with a knee in his stomach and a punch to his cheek sending him crashing into the ring.

He sat up rubbing his cheek "ow. That hurt." He barely had time to react when he sees Uraraka powering up with her hands together above her head. "MASENKO..HA!!!"

She fires the beam directly at Izuku "Ah crap!" He grumbles as he places his fingers to his forehead and activates instant transmission just as the beam hits target and explodes.

He appears behind Uraraka traps her in a head lock. She yells in surprise and tries to fight him and break free. He quickly reacts by holding her with one arm and a smile starts growing on his face.

Uraraka recognises the grip she's in and begins to panic "No Deku! Don't you dare. Not here no no." But her pleads got her no where as Izuku begins to tickle her with his free hand

"Hahahaha stopit hahahaha icanttakeit" She explodes in laughter as they both begin descending to the ground

The crowd just simple stared dumbfounded by the current situation. Not a normal fighting tactic but they couldn't exactly argue with the results.

"Hahaha Deku Stop!!! Hahahaha your gonna make me peeee hahahaha." Izuku smiled innocently at his girlfriend before dropping her letting her land on the grass in her bottom.

He landed beside her and helped her up as she stared at him with daggers. Not a word spoken between them until they got into the hall way out of sight when she finally pinned him up against the wall with all the strength she could muster.

"That wasn't very nice Deku." She said in a menacing tone with a hint of flirtinous. Izuku blushes and laughed nervously "sorry. B-but you did say not to go easy on you." She smirked and kissed under his ear and whispered "I'm gonna pay you back. Mark my words."

He turned as red as possible before nodding vigorously "consider them marked." He finally managed to speak out.


	12. Midoriya,VS,Bakugo

It was a fight that everyone knew would come. They didn't know when it would happen but they knew. Of course no one surprised that it was those two in the final battle. As the two boys grew stronger so did their rivalry to become the top hero.

Roshi adjusted his glasses looking around the stadium feeling the tension in the air. "Goodness. I haven't felt this much tension in a tournament since the tournament of power."

"This fight has been a big build for a few years now." Spoke Gran Torino

"The rivalry between the two is similar to mine and kakarots. That was made clear to me when I trained Bakugo." Commented Vegeta with his arms crossed.

"This should be fun to watch." Added 17

"Allllll Right!!! It's finally time to start the final battle for the third years in this years sports festival. In the east corner we have a boy with an explosive personality and temper. He claimed victory in his first sports festival as well as getting the highest score in villian points for his years entrance exams. You know as Lord Explosion. Give it up for Katsuki Bakugo!!!" Announced Present Mic.

The crowd cheers as Bakugo steps into the ring smiling confidently

"And in the west corner is a boy who's determination knows no limits. He defeated the Villian Overhaul shortly after gaining his provisional hero license and made a big splash in the media. He gained the highest score in rescue points for his year. He is well known as the Hero Deku. Put your hands together for Izuku Midoriya!!!" Present Mics voice echoed through the speakers.

Izuku slowly walked onto the ring with crowd cheering excitedly. But there were a few cheers that stood out more clearly then rest.

"Go baby you can do it!" Called out Inko

"Come on Izuku you got this son." Shouted Goku

"Go Deku!!!" Yelled Eri at the top of her lungs

"Woo Go Deku do!" Screamed out Uraraka causing everyone in class 3A to flinch and jump in surprise from their zero gravity friend.

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously at all the positive he was getting from everyone. Bakugo rolled his eyes "Nice cheering squad Deku. But it's just you and me now. I've been waiting a long time for this." He said and instantly powered up being surrounded by his energy aura.

"That makes two of us Kacchan." Replied Izuku powering up aswell but Bakugo frowned "Come on you're not gonna use your blonde trick to beat me. I promise you're gonna need it."

Izuku smirked as he took up a fighting "If I need it I'll use. But I don't think I need it just yet."

This caused Bakugo to growl with annoyance and was becoming more and more impatient wanting for Midnight to announce the start of the fight. He wanted to prove how strong he was right then and now.

Midnight noticed the explosion users impatience and turned to him "Remember not to over do it boys. If you're gonna be reckless take it up to the sky so you don't hurt any civilians."

Both boys nodded in agreement and with that Midnight cracked her whip declaring the match to begin instantly both boys charged each other going head to head exchanging powerful blows more intense then anyone has ever experienced based on the large overwhelming shockwaves. Everyone except the Z fighters lost sight of them. Even Uraraka and Kendo couldn't keep up with them.

"I'm impressed. These boys know how to put on a show." Said Goten watching the his younger brother fight.

"How the hell can you see what's happening. My quirk is Jet and I rely on speed. And even I can't see what they're doing." Grumbled Gran Torino

Nana laughed and slapped her friend on the back "You maybe fast but you're not that fast. At least not compared to these caliber of heroes."

The two hero's in training jumped back from each other. Bakugo gestured towards the sky and Izuku replied with a nod before they both shot up into the sky. Instantly drones get sent after them to record their battle but it seems kinda pointless since they aren't capable of keeping up with their speed.

Instantly Bakugo fires a blast at Izuku which he dodged but Bakugo followed his blast and launched a punch combined with his explosions. Izuku took the fist into the jaw knocking him back.

Bakugo smirked at the result. Izuku rubbed his cheek with blood dripping from his mouth. He finally turns to face Bakugo smirking. Bakugo frowned at the way Izuku looked at him. In a flash Izuku drives his fist into Bakugos chest.

Bakugo grunts and fires a ki blast at point blank range into Izukus chest ripping his shirt open. Izuku cringes in pain throws a Texas Smash at 20% into Bakugos stomach sending him crashing into the center of the ring.

After a moment of grunting Bakugo pulls himself out of the rubble and tears of his ruined shirt before powering up in frustration "ENOUGH OF THIS!!!" He yelled powering up his Gatlic Gun.

Izuku looked down panting and clenching his chest. _He hit me pretty hard but this feeling in my chest is weird from any other injury I've had. Doesn't matter I'll worry about it later._

Izuku decided not to mess around and end the battle sooner. He quickly activated his instant transmission appearing behind Bakugo and launched a kick at 20% into his side canceling out his Gatlic gun and launched him into the stadium wall with a loud crash.

Everyone blinked in surprise at how quick Izuku took at Bakugo and the stadium remained silent for a few moments before they cheered for Izukus victory.

"And the winner of this years sports festival is Izuku Midoriya!" Announced Midnight. Bakugo rubbed his head sighing "Damn It!! Did I ever stand a chance against that nerd?!"

The crowd continued cheering as Izuku walked into the recovery and came face to face with All Might "Well done young Midoriya. You finally did it." The old pro said proudly. Izuku smiled at his teacher "Yeah. I did."

"I couldn't help but noticed you seemed a little bored with your fights." Said All Might looking in the green haired boy curiously.

Izuku nodded "Well. To be honest there's no one really on my level to give me a challenge."

All Might smirked "How about we change that. I think I know the perfect opponent. If you agree we'll have a match before the award ceremony."

Izuku looked at his master in confusion "who's the opponent?"

"Your father. Goku."


	13. Izuku,VS,Goku

**Outside Earths Atmosphere.**

The smuggler captain stared at the planet before him in wonderment "So this is earth... not bad looking I'll admit." His first mate stood at attention to his side "sir. What are your orders."

The captain smirked "Deploy teams. Spread the mist and find the child. The sooner we leave the better."

The first mate nodded and gave the orders and soon a team of smugglers was flying to the lookout while another headed for Japan.

**Universe 7: Planet New Namek.**

Supreme Kai was growing impatient of waiting. He paced in his spot enough that grass that grew there was completely flattened.

Suddenly Whis and Beerus appeared infront of him. "Sorry to keep you waiting but it was quite the effort to wake Lord Beerus today." Spoke Whis

"Doesn't matter. Why have you called us here Kai." Said Beerus in his usual dark tone.

Kai nodded and got straight to the point "Everyone here is dead. Not a single life survived. And it would seem that the Dragonballs were used but they all remain together in stone."

Beerus yawned scratching his ear "So an entire population of Namekians drop dead. I fail to see why I should care."

Kai clinches his fists "I know you're a destroyer and all but it's still my responsibility to protect and keep peace over our universe. So if Whis could show me what happened I would be grateful."

Whis nodded "very well. Let's take a look shall we." Whis created an orb and soon there were namekians being captured by aliens who appeared to be followers of Frieza or king cold. This confused the two Deities for a moment since there's no one in command of them until they see red skinned figure who looks like Whis but more muscular and with a different hairstyle.

Whis's eyes widened as they watch the dragon being summoned then shortly after destroyed. Soon the Namekians were massacred before the globe disappeared.

Beerus shook with sweat dripping down his forehead "Whis... what did Vadka wish for?" Whis gulped nervously "He wished for a way to revive Potara."

Kai looked at them both in confusion not recognising the names they spoke. "Why didn't they just wish to revive This Potara person with the dragonballs?"

Beerus frowned at Kai "Your lack of knowledge astounds me. By order of Lord Zeno no one can wish for Potara to be revived. It is also one of them main reasons time travel is forbidden with the exception of the supreme Kais."

Kai blinked in confusion "so then there's nothing to worry about?"

"Oh but there is Kai. For you see a certain Sayain had made a wish for earth to be protected by its people. Hence why humanity has quirks. It would seem that one particular person has the power perfect for reviving Potara." Explained Whis.

"What? Who then?" Asked Kai

"The child Gokus son Izuku Rescued... Eri." Said Whis

"We need to get to Earth now." Growled Beerus

**Universe 7: Earth, UA Stadium **

"Today is a very special event. We will be having the winner of the 3rd Years Izuku Midoriya go up against an unknown guest in this once in a lifetime exopition match!!!" Announced Present Mic

Izuku stood in the waiting room stretching and getting ready for his fight "Ready to go hero?" He turned to see his girlfriend smiling with her hair tied back in a pony tail. He smiled back at her standing up "As ready as I'll ever be." She walked over and kissed him lightly "just go easy on him." He chuckled as he gave her a peace sign walking out to the arena.

He walked onto the ring smirking seeing his opponent "It's been a while Izuku. I've really been looking forward to this." Said Goku grinning "So have I. I got a few new tricks just for you" izuku replied turning super Sayain. Goku replied by turning super Sayain aswell.

"Don't hold back Izuku. I know you got a new transformation." Goku Said which made Izuku pout. "awww I wanted that to be a surprise. Fine but you don't hold back either dad" Goku nodded turning super Sayain blue. "Okay Izuku your turn."

Meanwhile up in the stands chichi and Inko were sighing watching the two "If those two don't behave they'll destroy the whole place." "They stress me out honestly." Vegeta huffed "I wanna see this new transformation the boy has got."

Izuku smirked as he began to power up with One For All helping him do it faster "grrr grrr rrrRAHHHHHH!" He explode into a light of dark green and surrounded in a green aura. His hair was glowing a green. Goku smirked "Nice. I'm assuming you worked out how to make that quirk of yours become part of a super Sayain transformation. Got a name for it?"

"I've been calling it Super Sayain Green. Keep it simple." Izuku smirked taking up a fighting stance. Everyone in the crowd was staring in awe and confusion at the two as they did their wild transformations.

Goku and Izuku leaped forward at each other with their fists pulled back to start the battle with devastating blows. Both classes 3A and B stared in shock at the incredible power that the two are giving off.

It doesn't take long for them to ascend up and continue there battle in the sky's where they can let loose a bit more power with out bringing risk to anyone around them.

**The Lookout.**

Dendes body collapses to the ground unconscious leaving mr polo shaking in fear "Dende!!!" He calls out but not before receiving a blow to the stomach and another across the head knocking him out to.

The masked figures chuckled "that was too easy." One of them spoke until a voice came through in the radios "Sir! We found the bottle!"

One of the figures puts a finger to his ear before speaking "copy that. You know what to do. I alert the hunter teams that are on stand by."

"Yes sir." The figures walked over to the edge of the lookout and watched as the Blackwater mist begins to swallow up the earth beneath.

"Hunter teams. The mist has been released."

**UA Stadium.**

Izuku continued his offensive against Goku but every attack Goku dodged with ease "Nice moves Izuku... but you're a little too slow." Said Goku before punching Izuku in the face and bringing both fists down onto his back.

Izuku was sent flying down towards the ground but managed to stop himself and floated to catch his breath. Goku floated down chuckling once they were both at the same level.

But suddenly something felt wrong and both sayains felt it. Together they looked down to see a mist begin to absorb the city beneath "w-what is that?" Izuku Asked.

Meanwhile down in the stadium Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo glimpsed the mist and went wide eyed in horror. "Guys. That's not what I think it is is it?" Gulped Krillin nervously

"I'm afraid it might be." Said Gohan with a sweat drop.

"Everyone! Avoid the mist!!!" Yelled Piccolo everyone who could fly instant flew up above the mist leaving the few that couldn't

Gohan quickly turned to buu "Buu I need you to hide our friends inside you."

Buu nodded "okie dokie." He flew down and quickly turned the remainer of the non flying z fighters into candy and swallowed them up. He also did this to 3A and B just in case.

"What the hell you bubble gum freak! You turned out friends into freaking chocolate and ate them!!" Yelled Bakugo ready to fight Buu. Vegeta quickly appeared infront of him "Trust me boy it's for the best. Now can someone explain to me what that mist is?"

Piccolo sighed And began explain just as Izuku and Goku turn back to normal to listen "It's The Blackwater mist. It turns people wild and feral with no control."

"Yeah but it was kept hidden at the look out." Added Krillin.

"Then that means something's happened to Dende and popo!" Said Gohan with worry.

"Then there isn't much time. We need to get to lookout and find out what's happened to Dende and release the Ultra Devine Water before 24 hours otherwise everyone will be trapped like this for good." Spoke Piccolo

"Right, Izuku, Gohan, vegeta, Piccolo, Nana will go to the Lookout and get the water. The rest of you try and keep things under control here." Said Goku

"But how are we meant to do that? We can't do anything without going into the mist." Explained Kendo

"That's why you use my marvellous new BABIES!!" Yelled Hatesume as she rocketed up in a jet pack to the fighters and instantly threw mask at everyone.

Izuku noticed they looked similar to his mouth piece but before he could question it Mei jumped into explain. "I based these on Midoriyas mask. They have state of the art filters and are capable of working for up to 72 hours before they need to recharge. And these wonderful little babies are also capable of helping you breath under water and IN SPACE!!!"

Everyone blinked at her and shrugged before putting them on with the exception of Izuku who didn't have one. "Uhh Hatesume where mine?" He Asked.

"It's part of your new hero outfit I've been working on. I was watching Avengers Infinity war the other day and I was inspired to make this. It could quite possibly be my best work yet!!" She sang as she gave Izuku a watch.

He blinked and looked at her with a raised brow "put it on and tap the button on the side." She explained. He shrugs and does what she saves and the moment he taps the button his hero suits starts growing out of the watch onto him and with in a few seconds his fully hero suited up with his mask and mouth piece.

"Holy crap! This is awesome Hatesume!!" She grinned proudly "majority of the suit is made from something I like to call nano fibres. As for the support items like your boots, mouth piece and gloves those Are mostly nano bots."

"This is incredible. I owe you one." Said an overly excited currently fanboying Izuku.

"Honestly that looked cooler then Gohans Sayiaman costume." Said Goten admiring the outfit

Gohan poured and crossed his arms "you're just jealous Bulma never made you one."

"Enough talking! We gotta go now!" Yelled Piccolo And took off into flight. With others quickly following behind.

Are they ready to take on this knew mysterious threat? Will they be able to stop the mist in time? Found out in the next exciting chapter!!!!


	14. Fight,The,Mist

Uraraka and the others landed in the middle of the stadium making sure her mask is on tight. Everyone looked into the thickness of the fog.

"Man... its freakishly quiet." Commented trunks.

"Hey I see someone." Called out Pan

Everyone turned to see where she was pointing to see Midnight curled up shaking. Kendo out of instinct walked up to her to check on her "Midnight? Are you okay?"

She received no reply and as Kendo went to touch her Midnight suddenly wiped around with demonic red eyed and bearing her fangs before pouncing towards kendo. Kendo steps back yelling "WHAT THE HELL!!"

Videl quickly runs forward and kicks the R rated hero in the chest before she can grab a hold of Kendo "They've already started changing!"

At that moment everyone everyone could hear low growls and hisses surrounding them in the fog that automatically sent a chill down everyone's spine. And quickly noticed they were being surrounded but not only the teachers but the crowd that was once cheering for them.

"Oh crap. We are so screwed guys." Commented Yamcha.

Goten and Trunks simply turned super Sayain ready to do what needs to be done. Tien looked up and goes wide eyed "uhhh so who's gonna volunteer to take her on?"

Everyone turned to see where he was looking and gasped to see MT Lady growing to her full size letting out a hellish roar showing her newly developed fangs and red glowing eyes.

Kendo looks towards Uraraka "Wanna team up for her." Uraraka smirked behind her mask and nodded before both of them flew up to take on the giant woman while the others tried to contain the rest of the infected.

**Inside Buu**

"Someone care to explain what happened and where the hell are we?" Asked Kirishima struggling against the pink blob he was trapped

"I'll be happy to explain. In order to protect all of us from the strange mist that was coming my good friend Buu ate us to avoid being effected." Spoke Hercule in a proud manner

"To save us he ate us? That's so dumb!!" Complained Jirou

"Well I doubt in the heat of the moment anyone could come up with a better way to save us." Said All Might.

"I'm not complaining about being saved but how long do we have to stay in here. It's not exactly comfortable in this blob stuff." Whined Roshi.

"Hey Buu! What's going on out there?" Yelled Chi Chi

**"Buu fighting scary people with others! Goku and some of the others are gone to stop the mean fog."** Spoke a loud Buu

"Scary people? What's he talking about?" Asked Tokage

**"Scary people used to be normal until affected by the mist. You all stay in Buu until safe" **Explained Buu

Eri blinked and looked around "Will Deku save us?" She asked Inko who was in a blob beside her.

"I'm sure he will sweetie. He is a hero after all." Replied Eri.

**The Lookout **

Goku and Izuku activated their instant transmission and appeared with the others floating above the lookout. "I sense a few power levels but nothing strong" Spoke Nana

"And I sense two low energies inside the main building. That must be where Popo and Dende are." Said Piccolo

"Okay How should we play this out?" Asked Gohan.

"It's simple. Kakarot, the Namek, the woman and myself will go down and pick a fight. Then kakarots sons go find Popo and Dende while also finding the water and releasing it." Said Vegeta

"I don't have a problem with that plan except that you can't be bothered to remember my name." Grumbled Nana.

"Alright then let's make a move." Said Goku taking the lead and landing at the front of the Lookout. Gohan and Izuku patiently waited watching from above.

"Hey! Whoever's here come on out!" Yelled Goku. Seconds passed until they were surrounded by masked figures and had weapons pointed at them. One of them stepped out "If you know what's good for you then you'll leave this place." Spoke the commanding officer.

"Not until you tell us who you are and why you're here!" Shouted Piccolo. The masked figure simply chuckled "Sorry. Can't do that."

"Well we tried diplomacy but it just didn't work." Quipped Nana. Then quickly all four fighters shot off in opposite directions fighting the unwelcomed invaders.

"Okay let's move." Said Gohan as he and Izuku snuck down to find Dende and Popo tied up. They wasted no time in freeing them "Dende we need the Devine water. Where is it?" Asked Gohan. The Namek rubbed his head where he was hit "it. It's in the storage room." Izuku quickly disappeared and seconds later appeared again holding a bottle "Is this it?" He Asked

Dende nodded confirming it was. "You'll need to get down where the air currents of the world pass to distribute the water properly." Said Popo

"I'll show you where to go." Said Dende as he slowly stood up.

Meanwhile Nana was flipping around landing kicks and punches taking out any bad guy she sees "this is fun!" She Called out.

Vegeta picked up a baddie by the leg and tossed him around taking out another several "Oh please this is barely a workout." He complained.

"You're just jealous that I've taken out more then you!" She replied flipping over one and kicking him across the head. Vegeta growled in response "Oh we'll see about that!!" He powered up and increased his speed fighting more.

**UA Stadium.**

"MASENKO!!!" Called out Uraraka as she fires a beam into Mt Lady's chest while Kendo charged with her enlarged hands punch the giant woman in the back of the knees.

Outside the stadium however Buu wondered around The abandoned food stands eating and taste testing while occasionally doing knock out punches to anyone who attempted to attack him.

Unaware to him he was slowly being surrounded by the smuggler hunter team. "Sir. Out readings show that the girl is inside that thing?" Commented one of the soldiers. "How do we get her out of there?" Another Asked.

"This might be a long shot but all teams hit him with an EMP blast." Ordered the commander. All soldiers lined up there weapons on the unaware pink martial artist and fired together.

The impact caused Buu to scream in surprise more then pain and exploded into hundreds of millions of pieces due to the shock of the unexpected attack. The shockwave we created pushed away the mist with in an 800 meter radius.

Everyone who was inside Buu was automatically returned to normal size but laid on the ground unconscious. Except for Kaminari who's electric quirk made him immune to the EMP blast. He sat up rubbing his head in a daze until he saw a figure pick up a knocked out Eri

"Sir. We got the girl. We're returning to the ship now." Spoke the masked figure who held Eri "copy that. Good job. See you on the bridge." Replied a voice through the radio.

"H-hey. Give her back!" Shouted Kaminari activating his quirk ready to fight. The smugglers looked at one another before firing an energy blast at him sending him crashing into a nearby building.

They then looked up to see tiny pieces of pink blob start to form back together. "We better move before that thing comes after us." Spoke one of the smugglers.

"Agreed" replied the commander and they all quickly retreated back to the ship with Eri.

**The Lookout **

Izuku poured the Devine water into the air currents taking a step back "Good now let's get out of here before the former guardians attack us." Informed Mr Popo. With a quick nodded Gohan Dende and mr Popo grabbed hold of Izuku as he activated his instant transmission to get outside.

Upon arrival Piccolo had the commander pinned against a pillar by the throat. But he stilled refused to talk until he's radio came on "We've got the objective. Return to the ship now."

Everyone turned to look at him but the smuggler quickly smirked and activated a self destruct sequence on his armour. Piccolo gasped and quickly threw him skywards before he exploded.

"Damn It. Now we don't know who they are or what they came for." Shouted Vegeta.

"Whatever it was it sounds like they've got it." Added Nana.

Izuku rubbed his chest panting a little with Gohan Noticing "Hey Deku. You okay?" Izuku nodded "y-yeah... I just.. got a bad feeling about something."


	15. Save,Eri!

Pan quickly dodged Power Loaders attacks and ran around in an attempt to ambush him. On the centre stage Goten and Trunks performed the fusion technique to become Gotenks. Once combined they quickly launched a squad of kamakaze ghosts towards Extoplasms ghosts while Bakugo was going toe to toe against Aizawa.

Suddenly the air began to clear and all the infected fell to the ground clutching their throats coughing and gasping for air until their fangs and red eyes disappeared.

Aizawa sat up tiredly groaning "what happened? What's going on." "We'll explain later when we get the chance." Replied Krillin taking off his mask.

Uraraka and Kendo floated in the sky panting watching Mt Lady finally shrunk down to size. They then quickly noticed Buu reassemble himself with everyone he rescued laying unconscious beneath. They both share a look and fly over to investigate.

Kendo attempted to wake her classmates while Uraraka did the same for hers.

**The Lookout **

Dende sat down weakly still having a headache from his earlier attack against him. Goku approached him and kneeled beside him "Dende why did these guys release the mist?"

Dende shook his head "they didn't say anything infront of me or Mr Popo. By the way they were acting I can only assume they used the mist as cover for another scheme."

Piccolo glanced over at Izuku who was still panting and sweating and elbows Gohan "Hey is your brother okay?" Gohan looked at Izuku with concern "He says he is but I'm not sure. Something seems off."

Before they could question it any further Izuku grabbed Gokus attention "I'm going back to UA. I wanna check on everyone there." Goku nodded in reply "Alright. We'll catch up with you there."

Izuku nodded placing two fingers to his forehead and activated his instant transmission.

**Outside UA Stadium.**

Izuku appeared beside Uraraka who instantly jumped up and hugged him "Deku! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How's things here?" He panted a little holding her

"Everything seems okay. Looks like what you guys did worked." She replied smiling. Suddenly the sound of a boiling kettle grabbed everyone's attention to see a very angry and upset Buu "BUU MAD!! Who hurt Buu?!" He shouted while blowing steam.

"Oh god Kaminari!!" Yelled out All Might as he helped his beaten up student out of the building he was in. Everyone quickly rushed over to see him bloody and bruised. He coughed up blood "Where's Midoriya?!" He groaned

Izuku kneeled beside him "Hey hey I'm here. Just relax." He shook his head "No. Midoriya they took her!"

Izuku furrowed his brows in confusion "Took who?"

"Eri!!... some guys in masks attacked the pink guy and made him spat us out. They took Eri and the shot me with some kind of beam thing like you can do when I tried to stop them." Kaminari finally explained.

Izuku instantly felt his heart stop and his blood turned cold. He began to shake uncontrollably with fear of what they would want with her. "I tried to save her but I never had a chance." Cried out kaminari causing everyone around him to tear up at the heartbreak.

Izuku stood up with clinched fists before wiping away his tears. He quickly searched for Eri's Energy and locked onto it placing his fingers to his forehead.

Uraraka reaches out to grab him "No Deku WAIT!!" But He disappeared before she could stop him.

**Smuggler Ship **

The smuggler commander hands Eri over to the ships doctor for check ups when Izuku appears behind him. The doctor gasps and locks the blast door behind him and runs off with Eri leaving 50 smuggler soldiers behind to deal with Izuku.

They all surround him and activate weapons. Izuku growls in response to their actions and turns into super Sayain "Give Her BACK!!!"

**The Lookout **

Nana scratches her chin in thought trying to come up with a theory to what the invaders wanted but her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of Whis, Beerus and Supreme Kai.

Dende quickly looked at Kai "Sir what did you find?"

Kai looked down sadly with his fists clinched "In sorry Dende. All the Namekians are dead." Dende dropped to his kneels with his heart broken while everyone who stood around him stared at Kai horrified "What do you mean? What's going on?!!!" Shouted an upset Piccolo

"We'll explain in time but for now we need to find the child with horn and white hair." Spoke Beerus."

Goku looked at him in even more confusion "Eri? What do you want with her?"

"I'll be blunt Goku. The Fate of the entire cosmos relies on finding her." Replied Whis

Gohan spoke up "Well she should be with Buu and the others."

Goku nodded and placed his fingers on his forehead "grab on. And once we get to her you guys gonna explain everything." Whis and Beerus nodded in agreement and everyone grabbed hold of Goku as he used his instant transmission.

**UA Stadium.**

Goku appears and sees everyone standing around and wounded Kaminari and Inko comforting Uraraka. He slowly walks over to them "What's going on? Where's Eri and Izuku?" Kendo turns to face him "some guys in masks took her and Izuku has gone after them. Kaminari tried to stop them but they attacked him."

They stiffen at her explanation. "They came here for girl." Growled Vegeta.

Beerus Yelled In frustration. "Damn It! We're too late!!!!"

**Smuggler Ship**

Izuku ki blasted through another door and continued smashing his way through anyone who attempted to stop him "Eri!! Where are you?!" He yelled as he continued rampaging on the Alien ship.

Meanwhile on the bridge the captain was speaking to Vadka. "Lord Vadka we have the girl. But someone is on my ship trying to find her. He's destroying all my men."

"Is that so? Well I maybe able to offer some assistance." Vadka replied.

"Detroit SMASH!! Yelled Izuku as he smashed a group of smugglers guarding the door effortlessly. He finds the doctor standing on the bridge beside what he assumed to be the captain of the ship with an awake Eri. "Deku!!" She Called out with tear filled eyes from fear.

Izuku frowned eyeing them off "Give her back and I'll leave quietly." The captain growled back "No way. We put to much at risk for this mission."

Izukus super Sayain form began to crackle lighting more wildly as he ignored the grown pain in his chest "final warning."

Suddenly in a flash a red skinned being appears infront of the captain facing Izuku _he kinda looks like Whis But is bigger and red_ Izuku quickly thought eyeing off the new comer.

"Back off Sayain. The child is in my possession now." Spoke the villian. He's words enraged Izuku as he began to charge forward but pain in his chest became overwhelming making him fall to his hands and knees as he clenched his chest "Ahhh Damn it! What's wrong with me?"

The pain grows and forces him to turn back to normal "AHHHHH!" He yells in pain sweating profusely aswell as panting uncontrollably.

He suddenly feels himself start to float off the ground like he was being manipulated by Urarakas quirk.

He looks up to see he is now eye level with the red skinned villian who was smirking evilishly "If you do survive. I hope you have a nice landing." He said as he flicked Izuku in the forehead with such overwhelming force Izuku exploded out of the ship ripping it in half shooting him off into the darkness of space.

The powerful vacuum that was now created pulled out all of the smugglers making them float and loose oxygen in space. As Eri began to fly out with them Vadka grabbed her by the back of her dress holding her in place as we teleported both of them out of the doomed ship.

With his final breath the smuggler captain cursed Vadka before meeting his breathless demise along with all his crew.


	16. Who,Is,Potara?

Goku concentrated as hard as he could before eventually yelling in frustration "Damn it!!! I can't get a lock on either of them. I can't sense they're energy at all."

Beerus growled "darn. It's only a matter of time now."

"Anyone wanna explain what's going on here?" Grumbled Aizawa.

"I suppose you all deserve an explanation." Sighed Whis

Everyone turned to the angel wondering what's going on. Whis cleared his throat as he began to explain. "The attack from the mist and the massacre of the Namekians was orchestrated by an Ex Angel known as Vadka."

Some of the girls gasped at the mention of the massacre until Piccolo spoke up "What does he want? Why kidnap the girl?"

"He wishes to revive his old Master.. Potara." Answered Beerus.

"Who the hell is Potara?" Grumbled Bakugo as leaned against a wall.

"Potara was once a Supreme Kai of the 17th universe. Not only that but she was also a destroyer for the 17th aswell. The only being ever to have the authority of life and death. She decided when it was time for peace and when it was time for destruction." Said Whis.

Supreme Kai blinked thinking of something "wait? Does she have a connection to the Potara ear rings we Kais all wear?"

Whis nodded "Indeed she created them. Originally she did it as form of entertainment for herself and Grand Zeno. She used them to create fusions among beings and then allow them to fight. She would then destroy the planet of the loosing fusion while allowing peace and happiness on the winners fusion. But eventually greed got the better of her"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kendo

"The combined powers of being both Kai and Destroyer was the highest honour any Deite could achieve but she wasn't satisfied with her rule over one universe. She wanted more. She in fact wanted to seat on the Omni Kings thrown as her own."

"But that's insane? No ones powerful enough to taking on him. Let alone the two of them that sit side by side now." Argued Vegeta

"Yes you would be correct. When it comes to raw power no one can stand up to the Omni Kings. But that didn't stop Potara. She used the power of her fusion earrings to steal the power from the fighters she created. Eventually gathered enough energy from all the beings in the 17th universe where she felt she could face Zeno but that was a last resort option. I'm sure you are all aware of Lord Zenos child like nature."

"Well she decided that was a weakness and that he could be easily manipulated like a normal child. No one else would dare to attempt this but her hunger for more power was all the motivation she needed. And she almost succeeded until the grand minister caught on to her plot and immediately informed Lord Zeno. In his fury he destroyed the 17th universe with a snap of his fingers and turned Potara into a lifeless corpse casting her body into the null realm."

"Wait I thought the other universe were destroyed because Zenny got mad at a Beerus during a hide and seek game." Questioned Goku

"The other universes were destroyed for that reason yes but not the 17th." Answered Beerus.

"What's this got to do with Eri?" Asked Uraraka still worried about her and Izuku

"Lord Zeno decides that she was to much of a risk to bring back to the living in any form so he made it cosmos law that Potara shall never be revived. To encourage this law he made time travel only possible to the Supreme Kais for observation purposes alone. Although he seems to have let the incidents involving Black and Cell slide. Maybe because of his fondness of Goku." Said Whis

"You didn't answer my question." Spoke Uraraka impatiently.

"My apologies I was getting to that. Young Eri has a unique quirk. I'm sure all of you well aware of this and she has seemed to improve her mastery of it since her training with Goku. So what if she happened to use that quirk on Potara corpse?"

Aizawa shook his head "no it couldn't possibly work. If what you say is true then this Potaras body must be tens of millions of years old if not more. Eri couldn't possibly be able to reverse a body that much. We don't even know if she's able to do it."

"Oh believe me she can do it. The eternal dragon of Namek wouldn't lie about such a thing especially if it was a wish." Answered Whis.

"Then we have to tell The zennys surely they can stop all this." Said Goku.

Beerus Growled "If Lord Zeno found out that it was your wish to give earthlings quirks and one of those quirks revived his greatest threat then he'd destroy our universe without a second thought."

"Well what do we do?" Asked Goten.

"At this point... we don't know." Sighed Whis.

Uraraka looked up to the sky with worry _oh Deku. Please be okay._ She thought.

**Universe 6, Earth.**

"Will daddy be home soon?" Asked a child to her mother. "Soon sweetie. He's just busy with work." The mother replied as they walked along the street.

The earth of universe 6 has evolved different from the earth of universe 7. Although when Beerus wished for the planet to exist in the 6th universe it was indeed in exact copy.

But that changed when Goku wished for quirks to exist in the 7th. While the 7th struggle with the new super power society the 6th continued on as quirkless as they've always have and improved technology and pushed forward becoming advanced.

Eventually it would become the HQ for the 6th Universes Galatic Patrol as well as having a large Training school for the patrol. The planet remained peaceful as it was the heart of justice in its universe.

Atleast it was peaceful until now

_CRASH!!!! _

The civilians gasped as they looked at the giant crater that formed in the building that was known for producing some delicious cakes and other sweets.

The crater took out half the road as well as the building. Instantly reports of the crash and explosion get reported to HQ.

"Sir we got reports of crash from space derbie in section one one seven." Reported a patrolman from his computer monitor.

"Send in one of the Cadets to check it out. Good learning experience for them." Ordered the control room Commander.

The patrolman nodded and got into radio contact with the closest training cadet in the area. "Cadet Green 9. There's reports of. A crash nearby. You have orders to investigate."

"Copy that Control. Cadet Midoria going to investigate." Replied Izumi.


	17. Pain

"Here's a hard truth. Not all men are born equal. Or women for that matter. When I was four years old I left my home planet Sadala to live with my earthling father.

My Sayain mother couldn't care for me due to the fact she was committed to surviving the Sadalan army. And so I was raised on earth by my father. The fact I was half Sayain half earthling didn't help with my childhood.

Always alone with no one to play with. But then I saw the Galatic patrol stop Villians from destroying the city. They became my hero's. Ever since then I wanted to be just like them. Saving people with a fearless smile was something I dreamed of doing.

It took sometime but I finally got into GA High that specialises in training Patrolmen and women to protect the known universe from any threat great or small.

I have spent the last three years of my life there training and studying to become a hero flying in the stars above. Even though I'm only a cadet I still took my patrols seriously. But I was still caught off guard by the series of events that occurred when I went to investigate a crash scene in the city.

Oh. I forgot to mention. This is the story of how I meet and fought alongside the greatest hero I've ever known." Said Izumi

**Universe 6, Earth. Upper Deluxe City.**

Izuku groaned waking up wincing. The moment he attempted to move he was strict with instant horrific pain causing him to scream terribly.

Everywhere hurt especially his forehead from where Vadka struck him. His back also hurt not only from the impact of crashing into the ground but from also ripping through a space ship.

But the pain the stood out above the rest was the pain in his chest. He ignored the pain in his arms and clenched at his chest gasping uncontrollably "What the hell is wrong with me?!?!"

Suddenly he noticed a figure standing at the top of the crater he created. He blinked attempting to focus his vision seeing the figure wear a dark green tight suit and helmet cover their face aswell as their head. (Of course he failed to notice the feminine shape of the figure and how well the suit showed of their body)

His mind instantly assumed the worst scenario and assumed this was another alien that wanted to attack him. He wasted no time and ignored all pain in his body as he dragged himself onto his feet and took up a fighting stance only know realising he was heavily bleeding from his head.

But his hood and mask stayed on him making his face unreadable. The only thing the figure could see was the fury in his emerald eyes and wasted no time in assuming he was a threat.

The figure went to speak but Izuku cut them off "Get out of my way! I don't have time to deal with you." He said coldly.

The figure frowned behind their helmet and refused to back down. Deku sighed as he powered up one for all since he couldn't muster the strength to go super Sayain. Technically he's a fool for using one for all in his current state and anything he'd do would damage him further but he was like a wild animal backed into a corner. Logical thinking existed in his mind.

"Have it your way." He activated full Cowling and charged the figure. The person quickly jumped away and continued avoiding Izukus attacks and quickly jabbed him in the shoulder causing him grunt in pain at the simple punch.

He started swinging more wildly smashing the rubble around him until the figure kicked him over in the ribs causing him to double back. He clenched his ribs cringing.

He finally snaps and in blind anger he fires a Delaware Smash at 100%. But the fragilness of his body after the accident made it seem his body was unfit to wield that much power. Although he did destroy huge chunk of the crater and the building behind it. He also destroyed the bone and muscle in his arm.

He collapses to his knees clinching his arm groaning with tears in his eyes from the pain. Put he receives a sudden jolt in his chest the makes him scream in even worses pain then what his arms causing him.

The nano bots and fibres in his hood and mask retract to allow him to breath more clearly. "AHHHHHH WHATS HAPPENING TOO ME!" Suddenly a fist collides with his face knocking him unconscious.

The figure rolls him over and gasps as she looks at his face. She removes her helmet letting her green hair become free sitting on her shoulders. Her emerald eyes blink in confusion as she stares at the unconscious boy "He... he looks like me... WHAT THE F..." said a very confused and Shocked Izumi

**Universe 7, Earth. UA Dorms.**

Goku sat continuing trying to find either Eri's or Izukus life energy but frustratingly wasn't able to. The rest of the z fighters as well as the students of UA and their teachers sat in the class 3A common room all of them each recounting the events that took place during the mist.

Gohan separated himself from the group and sat beside Goku. "Dad. I'm worried about Izuku." He spoke

Goku nodded "I know I am too son." Gohan shook his head "No that's not what I mean."

Goku turned to him confused "What do you mean then?"

Piccolo joined them deciding to add his voice to the discussion "Goku. Did you notice anything odd about Izuku?"

Goku sat in thought before answering "I guess he seemed tired. Like he was out of energy. But he was competing in the sports festival all day so that's to be expected."

"No dad. The sports festival was a breeze for him. He barely broke a sweat until the end of the tournament." Said Gohan.

Goku thought hard once again thinking of the last time he saw Izuku remembering how out of breath and sweaty he was. He almost looked like the same Goku did when he fought Android 19 and he got... it was then at this thought that Gokus mind had stop as realisation began to settle in with his blood turning cold.

He shakely turned to Gohan and Piccolo "You two don't think he... got that do you?"

They both nodded confirming Gokus fears. Unknown to the three Uraraka was listening on the conversation. And what she heard and what Goku said made her incredibly fearful for her love.

She took shakey breath and approached them "What is it that you think Deku has?" Her voice sad quietly and fearful but loud enough for the three to turn in surprise at her sudden appearance.

All three looked down ashamed and afraid to answer. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she snapped at them unintentionally "TELL ME!!"

This grabbed the attention of everyone in the room and all eyes were on the four. Goku stared down at the ground refusing to look up at her but forced himself to talk. "Back when Gohan was a boy and we fought the Androids. I got attacked by a heart virus. I only lived because trunks from a different timeline gave me a cure. We think Izuku might have the virus."

This caused everyone's eyes to widen and gasp. Uraraka ran up to Goku looking up at him "But you can save him right?! If the cure exists we can stop it!" She begged and pleaded

"I'm afraid not." Said Whis causing all eyes to turn on him.

"You see the heart virus that infected Goku he picked up from planet Yardrat. Technically in the other trunks timeline Goku is patient zero that releases the virus onto that earth. But since our Goku got cured from the alternate timeline medication the virus didn't spread thus there was no need to make a cure for something that didn't exist. However Izuku was also infected by the virus since in the Yadrats case the virus can be genetic. So as Gokus son he has naturally become infected. It's only just now began to attack his body." Explained Whis.

Uraraka was shaking in horror and rage with tears streaming down her face. Inko was crying into All Mights shoulder while he try to fight back tears aswell.

Nana stepped forward "What about Goten? If what you say is true shouldn't he be infected aswell?"

Yamcha decided to speak up "Wait. When Goku got sick we weren't sure if the virus was contiguous or not so Chi Chi And I also took some medicine too."

"Indeed. As Yamcha Explained Chi Chi also took the medicine and it acted as a vaccine which prevented Goten from being infected. Technically Goku is still infected but as he stands now he is only a carrier." Concluded Whis

"Is there any hope for Deku at all?" Spoke Bakugo which surprised everyone.

Whis sighed "I wish I could be optimistic but since we have no idea where he is and no current cure exists in this universe and timeline. It's not looking hopeful for him I'm afraid."


	18. Potara,Returns

Goku, Vegeta, Supreme Kai, Beerus and Whis stood at the obeservation stands where the tournaments are usually held with in the Null Realm. Goku quickly began looking around for any sign of Eri or Izuku but sighed when he couldn't

"They're not here." He said in frustration. Whis stood beside him "keep in mind Goku that the null realm is more then just this fighting ring. The realm is a large expanse that's as large as a universe. I suggest you try looking for the life energy now we're here."

Goku nodded and closed his eyes in concentration and began searching.

**Deep with in the darkest corners of the Null Realm.**

Eri shook in fear sniffling as she floated infront of the villian who hurt Izuku. The villian smiled gently in an effort to comfort the young girl.

"No need to fear me Child. I'm not going to harm you. I only require your help." Said Vadka

Eri frowned at him "You hurt Deku... why should I help you."

"Because then you can go home and be with your family. That is what you want isn't it? You just wanna go home." Spoke Vadka

Eri sniffled and nodded. Vadka grinned "If you leaned me your power for just a moment then I promise you can return."

Eri looked down and gave a slight nod confirming she would cooperate. Vadka Smiled And waved his staff then suddenly a shriveled up pile of bones gathered infront of them.

"Now use your power child."

**Null Realm. Fighting Arena**

Gokus eyes shot open the moment the moment he sensed Eri's energy "I found Eri!! We need to move fast I can feel her power being used." He Called out placing his fingers to his forehead

Everyone quickly grabbed hold of him as he activated his instant transmission.

**Null Realm. Deep Dark Corner**

Eri concentrated with all she can using her quirk on the bones. Vadka Smiled proudly as the bones slowly began to form and large and stronger becoming less and less fossilised and stained by time.

Goku and the others quickly appear firing ki blasts at Vadka. Vadka sighs and quickly creates a dome to protect himself and Eri from the attack. Eri stops using her quirk and her eyes light up in relief as see she's the new arrivals "Goku!!" She cries out

Vadka turns around to face who interrupted the return of his master. He smirks as he looks them all down "Ahh Whis. And Supreme Kai And Destroyer of the 7th. And what appears to be two mortals. Have you come to witness a new age of the cosmos?"

"We're here to stop this madness Vadka. Return the child to us now." Ordered Beerus

"What nerve. You dare make demands?" Frowned Vadka.

"Give her back! And what did you do to my son?!" Yelled Goku

Vadka raised a brow "Your son?.. ah the green haired Sayain boy. Let's just say he was in the way of my objective and thus I removed him as an obstacle."

Goku stiffened at Vadkas words automatically fearing the worst. Goku turned Sayain blue and charged at Vadka

Vadka rolled his eyes and waved his staff making a few of his followers appear to defend him "take care of these unwelcomed guests for me."

They all nodded and followed thier orders and attacked Goku. A dozen more surrounded vegeta while the rest surrounded Kai, Beerus and Whis. Kai and Beerus stood back to back in fighting stances and effortlessly defend them seriously from the attackers while Whis did the same for anyone who attempted to attack him.

Vegeta turned blue and quickly tried to remove the men who are fighting him so he can make a break and attack Vadka himself but was being overwhelmed by numbers the same as Goku.

Vadka looked down at Eri "Finish using your power or watch them die." Eri eyes swelled up with tears and she quickly began using her quirk on the bones once more.

The bones once again grew bigger and stronger and soon dust particles formed around them turning into dried up skin as the bones slowly began to form into a skeleton.

**Universe 6: Earth, GA Infirmary **

Izumi stood infront of the healing pod staring at the boy with in it. She knew what she was seeing and had spent the last few hours wondering if it was all a dream. But so far it was real.

Her thoughts were interrupted when another figure entered the room. She glanced over and automatically stood to attention once she realised it was the Commissioner of The Galatic Patrol himself. Commissioner Naazu.

The commissioner was an odd creature. You couldn't tell if he was a cat, a otter or a Quoll. All you know is that he is the Commissioner. "Greetings Cadet. I understand you were the one to discover this boy." Spoke Naazu

Izumi nodded "Yes Sir. I discovered him in a crater and engaged with him in combat before taking him out and bringing him in. He said he needed to save someone but he was to wild and aggressive to reason with." She explained.

Naazu nodded "I see. And perhaps you're wondering why he looks like you. And also why I'm here at all on this campus."

Izumi nodded knowing full well that there's no need to be surprised that someone who is as intelligent as him knew what questions lingered in her mind.

"What im about to tell you is highly classified. Only very few aware of the reality of life beyond our universe." Started Naazu

Izumi raised a brow looking down at the furry creature as he proceeded to explain "they're are multiple universes that exist. Ours is known as the 6th. This boy if my hunch is correct is from the 7th. Technically speaking he's an alternate version of you."

Izumis mind crashed and rebooted in an attempt to understand what has just been said "wait...WHAT!!!" She Yelled in pure shock with Naazu simply smiling

"He is you from a different universe. Although it would seem he has powers unlike your own. You both share the Sayain abilities but he seems to have something else aswell." Said Naazu looking at Izuku unconscious in the pod.

At this point Doctor Chiyi entered the room to report on Izukus health. "Ah good I caught you both. The boys body seems to be healing well. But I'm afraid it might be a wasted effort."

Izumis eyes widened as she turned to Chiyi. "What do you mean wasted effort!" Chiyi sighed and explained "Results of his blood tests as well as stats on his monitors show that he has a terrible virus infection. One that is specifically attacking the poor boys heart. It seems whatever his power is has caused the virus to become more aggressive and attack him faster. A normal person I'd give them 10 days until a fatality."

Naazu stared at the pod deep in thought with his paws behind his back before asking the obvious question. "How long for him?"

Chiyi sighed rubbing her neck "30 hours... best case scenario." Izumi gasped as she turned to look at her universal opposite float in the pod with a mask over his mouth and nose allowing him to breath.

**Null Realm**

Goku grunted in frustration as another wave of soldiers surrounded him as continued fighting them back.

Whis managed to slip through an opening and attempted to take out Vadka. Vadka quickly blocked his attack "stop this Vadka. You know Lord Zeno won't stand for this." Whis pleaded

"Oh little brother. By the time Zeno finds out it'll be too late. Father won't be able to warn the Omni Kings this time." Replied Vadka. The two angels engaged each other in unimaginable brute force trying to defeat one another.

Eri closed her eyes ignoring all that was happening around her. _Must protect Goku. Must protect Deku. Protect everyone! _She thought continuing using her power.

The dried skin completely covered the reformed skeleton and dried up dusty clothes began form around the ancient body. Soon the clothing regained its colour and becoming cleaner. The skin became more lively with a grey colour slowly returning to it.

Long flowing white hair began to form the head and wrinkles began to fade as the skin become smoothed.

A large hole in the centre of the chest began to close up as though the wound never occurred. Then suddenly a single heart beat echoed through out the entire Null Realm grabbing everyone's attention. This caused Eri to stop using her quirk and open her eyes.

Beerus stared wide eyed in fear and horror at the being before him "We failed." He whispered only loud enough for Kai to hear him.

Potaras eyes shot open staring down everyone around her. She clinched her hands and felt her chest confirming the hole was gone. The female Kai smirked with satisfaction and looked down at the tiny girl before her.

"I assume I have you to thank little one." She Spoke in a kind voice that didn't not at all shot the evil everyone sensed coming out of her. Eri simply nodded in response shaking in fear.

Goku stared wide eyed at Potara "that... that power. It's crazy... I've never felt anything close to that."

Potara patter Eri on the shoulder "Thank you child. You'll be rewarded for your kind deed." She Spoke in her same kind voice.

Then she roared in pride echoing through the entire Null Realm **"IM BACK. And the entire cosmos will be MINE!!!!"**


	19. Retreat!

Potara eyed off the intruders who dare attempted to prevent her return. "So only warriors of the 7th have come to stop me? Then the 7th shall be the first to witness my return." She Spoke smiling softly.

Beerus whispered to Kai "we need to fall back now and warn Lord Zeno."

Kai gasped in surprise "But won't that guarantee the 7ths destruction?" Beerus sighed "With her return we're doomed either way. I don't like the idea but it'll be the noble thing to do to save the rest of the cosmos."

Kai nodded in agreement. Beerus Called out "Whis! Sayians return to us!"

In a flash they all stood back to back in fighting stances "you got a plan Lord Beerus?" Asked vegeta.

"We're retreating" Beerus said shamefully.

Vegeta growled "What!? They're clearly weaker the us. And she doesn't look all that scary."

"Yeah. Come on Beerus we can take them." Added Goku

"Don't argue with me you two. We don't have a choice." Said Beerus in a cold tone.

"But... what about Eri?!" Asked Goku with obvious concern

"She brought Potara back so no harm will come to her. She maybe the most evil being we've meet but she atleasts has the courtesy to care for those who assist in any shape or form. The greater the deed the more she respects you. And Eri's actions was a big deed." Answered Whis

"No... you guys get ready to go on mark." Replied Goku placing his fingers to his forehead. Vegeta groaned and grabbed hold of Whis the moment Goku vanished.

"Damn that idiot!" Cursed Beerus as he and Kai also grabbed hold of Whis just as Goku appeared behind Potara firing a Ki blast in her fast and grabbing Eri in one swift motion and using his instant transmission to return to the others "Go!"

He yelled grabbing hold of Whis and quickly they disappeared from the Null Realm.

Potara stood unfazed by the attack from Goku and simply chuckled. Vadka appeared and front of her bowing "Ma'am. Shall we pursue them?"

She shook her head "no. We'll deal with them in time. Right now I need to gather energy. My body is still weak even though I have no equal in terms of power."

She produced a pair of ear rings out of the air and grinned looking at them. "I was a fool to rely on one universe against Zeno. I'll use them all this time."

"Ma'am. There are now two Omni Kings." Spoke Vadka causing Potara to frown "...What?" She asked

"The Sayain who just took back the child. He brought another Zeno from an alternate time line and he currently shares the thrown with the original Zeno of this time." Explained Vadka

Potara frowned "Damn it. With the combined energy I steal from all of the fused beings in the remaining 12 universes still won't be enough!... unless... we add more beings to fuse." She thought out loud.

"How would we add more beings?" Asked Vadka. Potara turned to him smiling gently once more "we'll start with the 7th. Destroy the checkout stations to the otherworld."

"But if we do that the dead can freely walk among the living as though they lived themselves." Spoke Vadka with concern.

Potara smiled wickedly "Precisely." She then creating more and more earrings in the millions then suddenly they vanished "these will make a start for now. The 7th is about to be fused."

**Universe 6: Earth, GA Infirmary **

Izumi sat watching the unconscious boy in the healing pod. She place her hand on the glass sighing "who were you trying to save?" She asked The only response she got were the bubbles floating to the top of the pod.

The sound of foot steps caught her attention to see her friend Mena. Her short blue curly hair was a standout along with the antennas poking out. Her dark black eyes and silver irises were also a unique feature to the alien.

As the main training ground for the Galatic Patrol it was only natural that Earth had a large mixed population of alien races as well as the native humans. Mena was just another Trainiee at the Galay Academy same as Izumi.

"You're still here with mystery boy huh?" Asked Mena walking over to her friend. Izumi nodded in response her eyes not leaving Izuku. Mena looked back and forth between the two and grinned "I must say he is pretty cute. No wonder you can't look away from him."

Izumi went wided eyed blushing as she waved her hands around madly "What!!! No no it's not like that! I don't even know a thing about him! I'm just worried about his heart is all! He's got a virus."

Mena chuckled "Oh Izu you make it to easy sometimes. Besides you're allowed to have a crush on strangers."

"I don't have a crush on him! Besides it be weird! We're basically the same. Wouldn't it be like having a crush on my brother if I had one? Man this multiverse stuff is confusing." Groaned Izumi running her fingers through her hair before tieing it back in a ponytail.

"You're over thinking it." Mena concluded before another pair of footsteps caught there attention. Recognising the old fragile blonde man they both stood at attention "Officer Yugi Sir!" They both shouted with a salute.

"At ease you two." Yugi smiled gentle at the two Cadets before his blues eyes lingered onto the healing pod. "I've been informed of the boys heart problem and the solution to it." He Spoke not taking his eyes off the pod.

Izumi gasped "Really? There's a way to save him?" She asked hopeful. Yugi turned to her "We're uncertain but Commissioner Naazu believes it's worth a shot."

Izumi nodded and standing back at attention with pure determination "Understood sir. Whatever it may be I wish to volunteer to assist in anyway possible."

Yugi smiled "I'm not at all surprised Young Midoria. I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But you'll need someone to go with you."

"Okay you twisted my arm I'll go with her." Said Mena in a casual uncaring tone. Izumi rolled her eyes and looked back at Yugi "What do we have to do?"

"Travel to the earth of Universe 7 and find the cure. I know it's not a solid plan but with the time frame we have it's the best option we got." Answered Yugi.


	20. The-Earrings

Momo sat sipping tea speaking with her great grandfather Trunks and her great great grandmother Bulma. Naturally she was shocked at the reveal from All Might but as conversations proceeded things became more and more connected.

Like the mysterious radar her mother gave her that Midoriya suddenly took great interest in once he laid eyes on it. "So whatever happened to the company? I can't help but notice no one really uses capsules." Asked Bulma in curiousity

"Mom I already told you. When quirks appeared things got a little crazy and the company went bankrupt because heros and villian were causing chaos everywhere no one was focus on buying capsules they're were focusing on surviving and attempting to live normal lives." Explained trunks.

"Forgive for asking Great great grandmother Bulma but what are these capsules you keep referring too?" Asked Momo

"Oh just call me Grandma. The whole great great thing makes me sound ancient. Anyway. Capsules were my fathers invention that basically everyone had and made life a thousand times easier. You could basically carry anything in your pocket without worries." Replied Bulma

Aizawa And Todoroki walked over to listen in on the conversation "what kind of things exactly Mrs Briefs?" Asked Aizawa

"Just the usual stuff. Cars, planes, houses." She said casually sipping her tea with all the students and teachers turning to her in the form of a double take before all yelling in sync "WHAT!?!?"

Pan walked over smiling casually "It's true. Even Trunks's time machine was a capsule."

"Time machine?" Asked Momo looking at her great grandfather.

"That was a different version of me from a different timeline. Gohan can explain that better then me I was a baby when it happened and just a kid the second time." Said trunks scartching his head. Before anyone could question them any further. Goku and the others appeared in the middle of the room quickly grabbing everyone's attention

Goku was purely focused on the small girl clinging onto him. He held her gently as he sat on his legs "It's okay Eri. We got you home. You're safe." The white haired girl slowly looked out from Gokus chest to see she was back in the dorms at UA. Her gripped tighten on Goku as she began crying in relief at being saved from the dark place.

Uraraka poked her head through the crowd and sighed in disappointment as she couldn't see Izuku thus causing her worry to increase. Aizawa stepped forward thanking Goku before taking Eri to Izukus room to rest.

Beerus was about to speak to Goku until a smashing of glass cause everyone's attention.

Two objects later on the floor. Curiousity got the better of two students. Specifically Bakugo and Mineta. The both each picked up an object to examine it closely. "Earrings?" Spoke a puzzled Bakugo.

Whis gasped and shouted at the two 3A students "Get away from those now!!"

Mineta and Bakugo looked at him in confusion then suddenly the earrings grew a mind of their own and escaped from their grasp. One connected to Bakugos right ear while the other connected To Minetas left ear. "What the hell?" Grunted Bakugo. "Get it off get it off. This isn't my style!" Panicked Mineta.

Suddenly the two began to slide towards each other. Mineta pulled two balls from his head and dive onto the floor making them stick and hanging onto them for dear life.

Bakugo tried to use his explosions to fly back but couldn't fight it. "What's the hell is happening!?!" He yelled

"Take the earrings off you idiots!" Shouted Vegeta.

Mineta heard and proceeded to do so but this caused him to let go of his balls flying straight into Bakugo with neither of the boys getting a chance to take off the crazy earrings.

As soon as they collided they became engulfed in blinding light and soon became replaced by a single figure. The figure looked at his hands and body. The most unique feature was the hair. Which was a collection of spikey blonde balls.

All Might stared in shock "what happened!? It's as if young Bakugo and young Mineta became one person?!!"

"That's exactly what happened. The two boys have fused to become one being. This is called fusion" Explained Supreme Kai.

"I heard that nerd Deku talk about it. I thought you had to do weird dance moves to do that? And not even cool ones that chicks dig either." Said the figure.

"That is true but there are two forms. The one you just used is a more powerful one but they could mean your death." Said Beerus

"Death? I'm not ready to die!"Yelled the figure.

"Does this guy have a name? We can't call him Bakugo or Mineta." Said Sero

"Call me Baketa! Now why am I supposedly gonna a die at such a young age and not even in my sexual prime. Because that's bull crap!!" Said Baketa

"Reason being is because those earrings belong to Potara and she'll use your new body and those earrings to steal your energy to make herself stronger." Explained Whis.

"Why did my boyfriend have to fuse with that weirdo?" Sighed Kendo.

Baketa slid to herside putting his arm around her "Hey don't stress. You get two men for the price of one. So you know it'll be a good freaking time."

Kendo glared at him "is there a way to turn them back because I don't like him."

"You'll have to wait at least an hour. That's how long Potara fusions last unless you're a Kai then the fusion is permanent." Spoke Supreme Kai.

Suddenly the phone in common room began to ring. Aizawa being the closest to it Answered "Aizawa speaking."

"Ahh Aizawa. It's Nezu. We have received an interesting phone call that might be of interest to your guest there." Said Nezu. Aizawa responded by putting the phone on loud speaker so everyone can hear.

"Everyone is listening sir" Said Aizawa as everyone gathered around him.

"Ah very good. I'll shall play the recording for you all." _"This is Cadet Izumi Midoria from the Galatic Academy of Earth Universe 6. I require assistance in search of a cure for a heart virus. The cure is for a boy that we believe is from your universe." The recording ends with Uraraka going wide eyed "She must be talking about Deku!"_

"Did I hear her name right?" Inko blinked replaying the recording in her mind."

Everyone thought about it and was instantly confused by the name until Aizawa spoke "Principal Nezu. Send the cadet our location. She might be trying to save Midoriya."

The girls name was momentarily forgotten as everyone now focused on saving Izuku.

But Whis, Beerus and Kai grew concerned with the sudden appearance of the dark Potara earrings. How many more were affected by an unwilling fusion? And how many have already become Potaras victims from her hunger for power?


	21. Izumi-Visits-UA

The Z fighters and the students of UA watched the yellow spaceship gently land infront of the dormitories. The doors to the ship slowly opened and What happened next none of them were expecting.

"Oh god we were in that thing for like forever." Complained a blue alien that walked out stretching. Everyone went wide eyed staring before looking back at Mina then back to the new arrival.

"They almost look identical if it wasn't for the fact they're coloured differently." Whispered Tokage as she rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

Mina stepped forward towards the person and spoke "I'm dreaming right?" This caught the other persons attention and she gasped in surprise staring at Mina. "Oh my goodness." She Spoke

"Are you like my long lost twin or something?" They both said in unison.

"Universal doppelgänger Mena remember." Called out a voice in the ship that was shutting it down. Mena jumped in excitement "oh my god oh my god oh my god. You look amazing pink!!! And those horns I really dig that!!"

Mina squealed in just as much excitement "Oh gosh thanks. I'm loving the blue. It's not a colour I ever considered. And are those antennas real?!"

Mena snorted "Duh of course. I'm an alien. It's totally our thing."

Mina gasps in amazement. "Y-you're an alien? For real?! GUYS! She's an alien! She's a proper alien queen!!"

Mena raised a brow "wait you're not an Alien?" Mina Shakes her head "nope. Human born and raised."

Mena blinked in confusion "but how are you... like that?"

Mina shrugged "it's part of my quirk. Whole acid thing turns me pink."

Mena blinked even more confused "quirk?"

"Miss Mina. Our guest here comes from a universe where quirks don't exist. Keep in mind that the earth of Universe 7 is the only place in the entire cosmos where quirks exist." Explained Whis.

"Sounds like you're already making friends Mena. Not that I'm surprised." Spoke a voice from with in the ship. Everyone gasped and blink in amazement as the person walked out of the ship and stood out before everyone.

The girl smiled shyly and bowed nervously to them before brushing her green hair out of her eyes "Hi. I'm Cadet Izumi Midoria from GA."

"Who'd ever thought Deku would make such a hottie." Spoke Baketa which earnt him a chop on the neck knocking him unconscious from Kendo.

Izumi shuffled uncomfortably under everyone's gaze "I'm sorry. Have I done something wrong. I didn't mean to offend any of you"

"You haven't offended any of us. It's just no one was expecting to see someone who looks exactly like my son. Let alone a girl that looks like him." Spoke Inko who approached the green haired girl.

As the two stood next to each other they could easily be mistaken for mother and daughter without a thought. Izumi looked at Inko "Your son? He is why I'm here actually. We have him in a healing pod but we don't have a way to help with his virus. We don't have a time to make a cure ourselves and his time is limited."

Goku stood forward approaching the girl "how long? How long does Izuku have?"

_Izuku... that name suits him quiet well... ahhh focus Izumi!!! _She thought before she looked at her watch checking the time "as of this moment he has 29 hours."

"But Whis already Explained that the cure doesn't exist in our timeline because Goku beat his virus and prevented it from spreading." Said Iida

Everyone looked down in disappointment at the reality of the situation. Izumi was shocked to hear of this development "but we can't let him die. He was determined to save someone. And as a Galatic Patrol Cadet it's my job to save lives. I have to help him!"

Uraraka stepped forward looking at the female Deku and she couldn't help but smile sadly "It's amazing how much a like you two are." Izumi blushes at what she assumed was a compliment from the the brunette then suddenly Gohan spoke up.

"I think I may have an Idea." Everyone turned to him as he approached Goku and placed a hand on his shoulder "take us home dad." Goku blinked in confusion

"Home?" He Asked With Gohan nodding "Yeah home in the mountains" Goku nodded placing fingers to his forehead activating his instant transmission and the two disappeared.

All Might took the opportunity to introduce himself to the two cadets. "Hi. I'm Toshinori Yagi. But people usually call me All Might." Izumi smiled brightly at the man and shook his hand "Amazing. You look like the spitting image of my master Yugi"

All might tilted his head in curiosity "Yugi?" Men's nodded standing beside her fellow cadet "Yep. He was the one who told us to come here to save this Izuku guy if that's what his name is."

**Mount Paozu**

Gohan looked at his childhood home along with Goku. It was obvious no one had been there for many many years. The fact the house falling apart with over grown weeds and smothered in dust was a good indication.

Gohan walked into what was once his mothers kitchen and began searching the cupboards. Goku stood back watching his son search and search until he found what he was after. "Got it!"

Goku approached him "what is it?" Gohan turn around to show him a dusty bottle "it's the medicine Trunks gave you from the future."

"It's been here all this time? But it's old. Like really old. I don't think we can use it to help." Thought Goku out loud.

"As it is now you're right. But I know a little girl who can help with that problem." Answered Gohan.

Goku began smiling in realisation at Gohans idea "You're a genius Gohan!!" He quickly grabbed him and used instant transmission to return to UA.

**Universe 7: Otherworld **

King Yama continued his endless work as he stamped documents "you go above and you go below. Above above, below, above, below, above, below, below, below, above, below."

He's work was automatically stopped by the appearance of Vadka. "Hello Yama."

King Yama gasped in horror staring at the red angel "v-Vadka!!!!"

Vadka smiked at him "Goodbye Yama." He tapped his staff on the ground and instantly the entire check in station exploded into nonexistence.

**Universe 7: H.F.I.L**

The spirits of the dead continued floating around as usual like any normal day til the suddenly their bodies returned to them and they were flesh once again.

They all began to cheer in excitement and slowly began returning to the world of the living where they once stood.

Among them a figure stood watching them all and grinned evilly as his black tail swayed eagerly. The Nomu Android hybrid was keen more then ever to get back to earth. **"I'll look forward to getting my revenge on you Midoriya."** Chuckled Death Might


	22. Unwanted-Company

Goku and Gohan waited patiently for Mirio and the rest of the big three to return with Eri. While they were gone she was taken to recovery girl and once they returned they explained the plan to Aizawa who quickly informed the three to safely bring Eri back since they were already in the area acting as sercuirty for the festival.

Whilst they were waiting for the girl class 3A and 3B were asking Mena all about the Earth and life of Universe 6. Izumi kept here distance not really feeling comfortable around large crowds. Goku took the chance to go speak to the young woman "So Izumi. You're a Sayain?"

Izumi looked up at the man and stood "only half a Sayain and half earthling."

Goku nodded crossing his arms smiling "Thought so. Anyway how strong are you?"

Izumi blinked "s-strong?" Goku nodded "yeah show me your power."

Izumi looked at him for a moment before gaining a look of determination and began powering up "grahhhhhhhhhhh" she quickly became surrounded by an aura of energy and reached the limits of her power.

Goku smiled watching "I'm impressed. You got a lot more power then I thought you would but it seems you haven't unlocked your potential yet."

Izumi powered down and looked at Goku "my potential."

Goku nodded "allow me to demonstrate." Goku turns into a super Sayain. And Izumi stares in awe and wonderment at the blonde hair and amazing power.

"This is a super Sayain." He Powers up transforming again "This is an ascended Sayain. Or what we call super Sayain 2. My Son Izuku slipped being a regular super Sayain and became a 2."

He powers up even higher causing people around him to turn and watch in wonder. But unknown to them certain visitors are feeling this power rise and begin to become drawn towards.

"Ahhhh!... this is super Sayain 3." Says Goku In his new form. He then returns back to his normal form "This more power then that but this just to give you a glimpse at what you can accomplish with hard work."

Izumi blinked looking at him "y-you mean I can do that too? Really?" She asked excitedly. "It takes a lot of hard work and training. But with the right guidance. You can achieve it."" Replied Goku.

Suddenly a familiar chuckle instantly makes the z fighters stiffen and the members of UA look around in confusion. On a small building nearby a figure watches still chuckling "Impressive power. But you're not the only one who's gotten stronger after death Goku."

Goku turned towards the origin of the voice and frowns instantly seeing who it is. The other z fighters gasp and go wided eyed. Hercule stutters And Shakes in his boots "n-no... it can't be. Gohan destroyed him."

Vegeta growled "What the hell are you doing alive Cell!"

Cell chuckled "oh I'm so flattered you could remember me. And to answer your question Vegeta I'm entirely sure how I'm alive. All I know is that myself along with many others regained our bodies and now walk among the living. And so I'm not gonna complain about that."

Supreme Kai gasped at cells words "Oh no. That can't mean what I think does it?"

Whis stepped beside Kai sighing "I'm afraid so. It would appear that someone has destroyed the checking station to otherworld. Therefore there's no gate preventing the dead returning among the living."

Beerus grumbles "I think we know who to blame for that."

Cell floats down and lands on ground level smirking "now who shall be the first to taste my revenge. Perhaps Gohan? I do have a particular grudge against you of course."

Gohan steps forward "I defeated you once before and I can do it again Cell."

Cell chuckled "as I said before I've grown stronger since my death. You won't beat me as easily as you thi...GAHHHHHH!"

Cell shouts in sudden pain catching everyone around him including himself off guard. He slowly begins to shrivel up and turn wrinkly and yellow like his own victims when he was in his imperfect form.

"Ahh No NOOO WHATS HAPPENING TO ME!" He yelled in a pain finally looking over his shoulder to see a black tail embedded into his spin sucking him dry.

Everyone else immediately recognised the figure who ambushed the Android and became frozen with fear. Uraraka stared in complete and utter fear as she locked eyes on the thing the once killed her so horribly years ago back in the flesh.

Death Might sighed in satisfaction as he completely absorbed Cell **"Not much of the power boost I was hoping for but it'll do."**

He looked around looking for his main target and approached the person who looked closest like him. Izumi felt like a rabbit in the eyes of a wolf as the mysterious creature approached her causing her to take a fighting stance.

Death Might frowned looking at her closely **"You're not Deku. I can't sense him at all... where is he... WHERE IS IZUKU MIDORIYA!!!!!" **He shouted in frustration knowing his enemy isn't around.

Goku steps forward "He isn't here. But whatever business you have with my son you can have it with me instead."

Death Might looked at Goku in surprise **"Your son? Ah so you're the legendary Goku. Fine. I'll just have your head as welcoming home gift for when he does show up."**

Goku began to float "follow me than. We're not fighting here" Goku began flying away and Death Might followed after him leaving everyone else behind.

Kendo placed a hand on Urarakas shoulder "You okay?" Uraraka shook as she stood but nodded. Then Nejire flys over with Eri riding in her back "Got her Aizawa! The others will catch up shortly. So what do you need her for? Is it for her quirk? Is it top secret? Am I even allowed to know? Can I know? Can I watch?"

Aizawa sighed "you always ask too many questions" Eri walked over and Gohan quickly approached the girl "Listen Eri. I need you to use your quirk on this. I need it new to help Izuku. Can you do that for me?"

Eri looked at him and nodded in determination "Anything for Deku!"

Izumi approached them "Can she do it while we travel on the ship? Because he's running out of time."

Gohan looked towards Eri and she nodded that she could. The half Sayain and white haired girl followed the Galatic Cadet to her ship. Uraraka quickly walked up to them "Let me come. I need to see him."

Izumi looked at Uraraka and could see the worry in the girls eyes and simply gave a nod allowing her to join. Once everyone was seated Mena began the launch sequence to take off.

Gohan watched Eri use her quirk on the bottle while Uraraka waved goodbye to everyone especially Inko who was just as worried about Izuku as she was.

Goku continued flying until he found an appropriate waste land where he can go one on one with the Android Nomu hibred. He stopped flying and turned to face the black beast. He was pretty confident he could defeat him pretty easily but it wasn't worth risking getting the others hurt if he tried to pull any dirty tricks.

Death Might and Goku stared each other the down. The battle between the father of Deku and the league of Villians most powerful creation begins in the next exciting chapter.


	23. Earth-Battles

Beerus stared at the sky where the visitors of universe 6 had left the earths atmosphere. He sighs turning to Whis "I think we've delayed long enough. Take me to the Omni Kings."

Whis nodded "Of course my lord." Beerus stood beside Whis with Supreme Kai joining them. Whis tapped his staff and the three disappeared failing to tell anyone of their intentions for the visit to the Omni king.

Vegeta sighed however full aware of what is possibly about to happen but decided not to cause anyone any unwanted stress and keep his mouth shut.

Suddenly he felt multiple energies surrounding them and the moment he took up a defensive stance he found himself with everyone else surrounded by Friezas former followers along with soliders that were once under Babadis control.

The UA students and Z fighters quickly took up fighting positions ready for a full on battle. Baketa grinned excitedly eager to fight.

**Downtown in an Industrial area.**

Zarbon looked around at the streets below in wonderment "what a primitive planet this is." He said to no one put himself as he watched on. He had no idea how he got to where he was but like many others that day he wasn't gonna look a gift horse in the mouth.

Suddenly a man in the streets below caught his attention. The blue haired and pale looking man walked along mumbling as he held a bottle in his hand careful not to touch it with his pinky.

Another civilian walked by making comment on how exciting it was to watch this years sports festival. This caused the blue haired man to frown and tighten his grip on the bottle causing it to decay and disappear into dust.

Zarbon raised a brow in curiosity at this display but was suddenly caught off guard by something striking him in his right ear. After a quiet groan he rubs his ear to feel an earring in place there that was different from his usual one.

Unknown to him the blue haired man also was struck by an earring but in the left ear instead. He swore for a moment before feeling himself begin to get dragged backwards.

Zarbon suddenly felt himself pulled from the roof and was sent flying towards the streets below. I'm tell of surprise both men looked at each other. And so the last thing Zarbon saw before fusing was Tomura Shigarakis annoyed expression on his face.

The moment the two collided they became ingulfed by light turning into one being becoming Zabaraki.

**Outside UA Dorms.**

Krillin And Aizawa stood back to back with Nana beside them as they became cut off from everyone else and surrounded by multiple enemies. Nana turned to Krillin "You don't mind if I borrow your check do you?"

Krillin shook his head "Go nuts. I was just about to do it myself." He replied.

Nana nodded and smirked as she held up her hand and created a destructo disc. Krillin grinned and created his own "You take half." Nana Spoke as she thrusted her arm forward launching her disc with Krillin throwing his the opposite way.

Aizawa watched in amazement and slight shock as countless enemies became cut up and butchered by the glowing discs.

Meanwhile Pan and Mina were running down an alleyway screaming at the top of their lungs as soldiers chased after them. "Can't you stop them with your blasts!?" Yelled Mina

"Can't you stop them with your acid!?" Retort Pan as the continued running. Mina panted truing yo keep up with the quarter Sayain girl when the light bulb went off in her head. "Why don't we both attack?!"

"Okay fine! On your count!" Replied Pan as she powered up an energy ball in each hand.

Mina took a deep breath "3...2...1!" Both girls spun around with Mina pushing her hands together and shooting a toxic wave of her acid while Pan threw her energy balls at the enemies who were flying above them.

After hearing yells and screams of pain and agony the two girls bolted inside taking the chance to hide and catch their breath.

**Waste Land.**

Goku panted in his super Sayain 3 form holding his shoulder. He got caught off guard when He forgot that Death Might had multiple quirks at his disposable as well as Cells abilities. Hence why he has a section of his shoulder missing since he just barely had time to dodge the Overhaul quirk.

DM wasn't doing much better since any clone he'd create Goku quickly destroyed effortlessly and a limb or two missing himself. But quickly he regenerated those limbs and was frowning at Goku.

**"You're starting to piss me off." **He growled. Goku responded by powering up and turning super Sayain blue "how about I end this now then" He roared

Death Mights eyes widened **"You hid this power this whole time?! You were just toying with me!" **He said fearfully.

Goku responded in a way Death Might didn't want "Ka...Me." DM gasped and frantically began looking for a way to escape. "Ha...Me."

He began flying towards the cliffs in an effort to hide from attack.

"HA!!!" Shouted Goku as he launched his Kamehameha wave at DM. DM looked over his shoulder and yelled in fear as he became ingulfed by the energy attack.

The light soon faded and Goku powered down his energy turning back into his regular form. He searched the area for any sign of DM but all he found was the after math of his attack. Not sensing any energy of the villian, Goku sighed in relief and slowly began flying back to UA holding his wounded shoulder.

**Outside UA Dorms**

Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Kirishima and Baketa stood shoulder to shoulder as they eyed off the Ginyu Force doing their infamous pose.

Vegeta grumbled "Honestly it's no wonder you all ended up dead. If you spent time fighting instead of doing dance lessons you'd might actually be stronger."

Jace frowned "Screw you Vegeta! Besides you got a halo above your head too which shows you're just as dead as we are!"

Trunks sighed "He died of old age like most of us."

Baketa smirked "I'm sick of waiting" he pulled off a blonde spikey ball from his head and threw it at the ginyu Force. The ball landed on Guldos head. Guldo quickly reacted by holding his breath and activating his time freeze.

Guldo smirked and casually went to pull the ball off his head and place it back on Baketa. But instead what happened his hand became stuck to the ball that was still stuck in his head.

He yelled in shock causing his time freeze to stop working and he desperately continued trying to pull the ball off his head "ah! No no I can't get it off!"

Baketa smirked and waited for the end result of what was to come. Soon the ball exploded taking out Guldo for good causing the Ginyu Force to state in a horror at their fallen comrade.

Kirishima turned to Baketa curiously "Howd you do that?" He Asked.

Baketa crosses his arms grinning "Turns out this fusion thing combined our quirks as well. So the pervs quirk and Bakugos quirk combined make Sticky bombs."

Kirishima blinked "wow... that's actually kinda cool."

Goten and Trunks nodded in agreement while vegeta rolled his eyes waiting for the rest of the ginyu Force to retaliate.

Meanwhile All Might stood back with those who couldn't fight feeling ashamed that he was being useless. He was once the great symbol of peace and now he can't even stand along side his students as they fight swarms of enemies.

Unknown to him flying above in the sky Zabaraki locked eyes on him. That of the being that was Shigaraki quickly overwhelmed the mind of Zarbon and so naturally with there combined abilities what better to test them out then to try and finally be rid of what's left of All Might.

Inko gasped and stepped closer to chichi as a lanky figure with pale almost light blue skin along with long wild untamed blue green hair and red eyes landed infront of them.

"Your time has come All Might!" Said the figure with is combined voice that almost sounded demonic. All Might stiffened but quickly stepped forward to defend the women he stood with. "You must be a coward to pray on the weak."

Zabaraki chuckled "I guess you assume all predators are cowards with that assumption. All Lions, wolves. They all prey on the weak to fill their stomachs. And I will be very satisfied to complete my goal removing you from this life."

**Waste Land**

A single piece of a stinger sat several meters away from the craters edge. It sat motionless in the dust and wind until suddenly it jolted. Then slowly millimeter by millimeter it began to grow larger. Then it grew by inches turning into a black tail then suddenly arms and legs began to sprout from it along with a head and torso.

Once back to his full form again Death Might Collapsed to his hands and knees panting heavily and remembered being blasted by Gokus Kamehameha wave. He was thankful for that tiny part of him surviving the attack.

But he yelled in frustration as he blasted a nearby boulder **"Damn It!!! I'm not anywhere near his level of power! And no doubt Izuku would be almost that strong by now too. I need more power but... but how do I get it in such a short amount of time?!"**

Two figures land behind him. The sound of their feet grab his attention and he quickly turns to see Vadka and Potara standing on a small cliff above him.

"Perhaps I could be kind enough to help you with that." Smiles Potara in her usual calming voice.


	24. End,Of,Peace

**Omni Kings Palace **

Beerus and Supreme Kai walked nervously behind the grand minister as they approached the Lord Zenos. The grand minister himself had a frown on his face after discovering the current situation with in the 7th universe.

They approached the Omni Kings who were currently occupied watching a globe between them but no one could see what they were watching. "Lord Zenos. Supreme Kai and Lord Beerus The Destroyer of the 7th wish to have an audience with you." Spoke Grand Minister.

The two Zenos looked up from their orb to give them their attention. Beerus cleared his throat before speaking "L-Lord Zenos... I regret to inform you that Potara has been revived." He looked down at the ground waiting for the fury of the Omni Kings. Supreme Kai shook in fear with his eyes closed shut waiting for their response.

The Omni kings blinked unfazed by this awful news and simply responded with "We know."

Everyone including the grand minister went wide eyed and stared at them in surprise "Y-You know?! Then why haven't you acted to stop her!... if I may ask sir." Spoke the grand minister in an unusual raised voice.

The Omni Kings simply smiled "Because it's fun to watch." "Yes so much fun."

"But my lords. She'll no doubt attempt to take your throne." Pointed out Supreme Kai.

"She can try" Spoke one Zeno "And She'll fail again" finished the second Zeno.

"How can you be so confident in that?" Asked Beerus.

"Just a feeling." Both Zenos Answered leaving their audience gobsmacked and confused.

**Universe 6: Eastern Quadrant.**

Mena tapped her fingers on the ships console in boredom before finally groaning "This sucks. Can't we get some tunes going or something. It might make the trip go faster."

Izumi tired her hair back into a ponytail before replying "I'm not listening to your awful excuse for music. I hate it when you put on Miki Ninaj."

Mena gasps "Oh please! You listen to The Galatic Patrol cartoon theme song if you had it your way."

Izumi rolled her eyes "If you're that desperate for music why don't you ask our guest for suggestions?" Mena looked over her shoulder at Gohan, Eri and Uraraka. She thought Gohans taste in music would be no different to Izumis and little Eri was too busy concentrating on the medicine bottle in her hands. So that left only one option.

"Yo Uraraka! Got any music?" Mena Asked the zero gravity hero. Uraraka responded by fishing her phone out of her pocket. Which was a newer model that Izuku got her for her birthday. She kept her old flip phone just in case she needed a backup but was grateful to have something a bit more modern. Although she wasn't exactly impressed that Izuku spent that much money on her but it's the thought that matters most.

She handed the phone to the blue alien and quickly Mena connected the phone to the ships stereo system and automatically began playing the first song in shuffle mode which turned out to be _Move Your Feet _by Junior Senior

Mena squealed in excitement and couldn't help herself as she moved to the beat. Uraraka and Eri shared a look with them sharing the same thought being that the blue alien is exactly the same as their pink hero in training.

**Universe 7: Earth UA**

"TRI-BEAM!" Shouted Tien as his attack takes out multiple enemies whilst also creating a giant bottomless pit that usually comes after using his powerful technique.

Yamcha, Kendo and Tesutesu launchesd as many enemies as they could into the pit with mixture of martial art attacks and just pure brute force. Kendo quickly took flight panting for a moment before shouting "Todoroki! NOW!!"

On cue todoroki ran to the pit and activated his quirk and trapping all enemies in the pit in ice. Tien landed beside him "nice work." Todoroki nodded but looked up at the sky "But we're hardly making a dent in their numbers. They just seem to keep coming."

Suddenly Baketa flys past them laughing madly chasing after Jace. "Ahhh get away from me!" Yelled Jace.

"I'm gonna blow you to hell with my sticky sticky balls" grinned Baketa.

Vegeta had his arms crossed as he eyed off Captain Ginyu "So you finally got your old body back. Gonna be honest the frog look suited you better."

Ginyu growled "It was hell being that disgusting creature."

Vegeta smirked "I'd be careful what you say around here. People wouldn't take to kindly to you speaking that way."

Ginyu raised a brow "what do you mean? I'm just saying frogs are horrible little things."

Vegeta turned his back Ginyu and proceeded to walk away "Good luck trying to survive."

Suddenly Tsuyu jumped down infront of Ginyu and had a furious look on her face that no one has ever seen on her face before with Tokoyami and Tokage landing either side of her with Tokage grinning devilish "You screwed up sunshine."

Meanwhile All Might was panting as he avoid Zabarakis attacks. Although he was skeletal man he was still able to move around and dodge when needed.

As Zabaraki launched with an outstretched hand Gran Torino intercepted with a powerful kick to the head launching the fused being into a building.

He landed by All Mights side "You alright Toshi?" The older hero asked with All Might nodding in reply "I'm fine. Just make sure the woman are alright. He seems to be focused on me only."

"You're not in the condition to fight Toshi. I can handle him." Said Gran.

All Might stood up proudly "No... if I can't protect my students or any one innocent then how can I call myself a hero. I just have to go beyond." All Might starts to steam up and grow muscular. "Plus...**ULTRA!!!"**

Gran looks at him in wonderment "Toshi. Remember you don't have that power anymore. If you do plan to fight then play it smart. Use your wits."

All Might nodded in his complete muscle form just as Zabaraki emerged from the building and fired a ki blast knocking back Gran into another building before flying at All Might.

All Might managed to defend himself and land a few blows slowing down the villian. Zabaraki grinned "So you bulked yourself up. I can do that too."

All Mights eyes widen as Zabaraki changed from a lanky creature into raw hulking muscle along with what could be described as a muzzle with sharp teeth. He thrusted his first into All Mights stomach causing him to cough up blood.

Taking advantage of his moment of weakness Zabaraki quickly wrapped his large hand around All Mights throat but being careful not to let all his fingers touch.

All Might struggle as he gasped for air and tried helplessly to break free from the Villians grasp. Zabaraki chuckled darkly "Finally. I've waited a long time for this. Hahaha. Once all my fingers touch... you... will be nothing."

Goku finally managed to fly into view of UA and saw the large battle taking place. But all that left his mind when he saw Izuku's idol in deaths grip and ignoring the pain in his shoulder activated instant transmission to appear near them

"Let him Go!" He yelled as he charged up a Ki blast aiming it At Zabarakis head. Zabaraki turned to look at Goku coldly before replying to his demand

"No." He tighten his grip on All Mights throat instantly activating his quirk making all Mights throat Decay into nothing.

"NO TOSHI!!!" Goku Yelled In horror before firing a ki blast in anger at Zabaraki blowing him away.

**Universe 6: Earth GA**

Izukus eyes shot open and wide with glass of the his healing pod shattering causing the healing liquids to spill all over the Infirmary.

He collapsed onto his hands and knees before ripping the mask off his face gasping for air. Clenched his chest as the familiar pain he's been fighting returns like a storm. But another pain came with it. A pain that was similar to when he lost Uraraka.

"No... All Might!" He groaned and placed his fingers to his forehead desperately trying to activate instant transmission but lacked the mental focus to do so due to the overwhelming pain flooding his body.

**Universe 7: Earth UA.**

Goku cradled All Might gently holding a senzu bean "Toshi quick! You need to eat this." All Might looked up and lazily shook his head with and spoke barely above a whisper "It can't stop the quirks affects... I'm sorry."

Goku shook his head "No no. Don't like that!" The decay quirk progress and eventually began to eat away at his head and slowly turned into dust along with the rest of his body.

Goku sat on his knees as some of the Z fighters and UA students saw what happened. They all stared in shock while others began to cry at what they witnessed.

The Symbol of peace is gone for good.


	25. More,Fusing

**Universe 11: Otherworld Check In station.**

King Kevin slowly worked through the list of dead people that endlessly come through "you go up and you go down. You go down to. And you aswell oh and you can go up. Up up down up down up up down down." Suddenly a black figure with a reptilian tail appears in the middle of the room. All eyes drift to him.

Death Might looked around the room and grumbled. **"Let's get this over with." **He began to glow brightly before causing a horrific explosion destroying the check in station.

With in a few short seconds nothing existed and quickly Vadka appeared and waited patiently as he watched the last remaining cell of Death Might begin to grow and reshape back into his full form.

"That was a little over too wasn't it?" Spoke Vadka looking at the Android Nomu hybrid.

Death Might looked over his at the ex-angel **"I have Sayain genetics in my being. That means when I get seriously injured and heal I become stronger. So if Potara wants me to destroy these check in stations I'm doing it my way so it benefits me."**

Vadka nodded "very well. Let's move onto the next universe then shall we." Death Might replied by standing beside Vadka waiting to be transported.

**Universe 6: Earth GA Infirmary **

Izuku clenched his chest as he attempted to get to his feet and leave. "Something... is wrong... I need to get to All Might..." he groaned.

Suddenly a nearby door opens and a skeletal man rushes in and looks at the boy "Young man you're not in any condition to be moving around!"

Izuku looked up at the man and his eyes widened "A-All Might?... I was so worried... I thought something bad happened to you."

Yugi looked at the boy in confusion before realising what the boy was saying. He kneeled down before the green haired boy "I believe you have me mistaken for someone else."

Izuku face to turned to confusion as he tried to ignore the awful pain in his chest "W-what do you mean? You're All Might. The symbol of peace."

"I'm gonna assume this All Might person must be your universes version of me." Replied Yugi as he gently helped the boy up.

"My universe?... My dad told me there were different universes... how did I get here?" Wondered Izuku out loud.

"We've been wondering that ourselves. One of my cadets brought you in. Well explain everything once she returns." Yugi Spoke.

Izuku shook his head "No. I need to get back! Somethings wrong and I need to find out what. And I still have to save Eri from that villian!" He Spoke with pent up rage.

Yugi frowned "Young man you're in no condition to be traveling let alone attempting any rescue missions."

"no offence but you're not in a position to try and stop me!" Izuku said coldly.

"You foolish boy! You don't eve realise what's happening to your body! Have you not noticed the pain in your chest!" Argued Yugi

"it's nothing." Sighed Izuku as he attempted to brush past Yugi.

"you're infected with a heart virus! If you don't wait for my Students to return with the cute then you will die! And you can't rescue anyone when you're a corpse!!" Shouted Yugi causing Izuku to freeze on the spot.

_A virus? That makes sense. But how did I get it? _He thought to himself. He sighed leaning up against the wall "So I have to wait?" Yugi nodded and encouraged him to lay in bed "It shouldn't be long. I promise. They're well aware they're against the clock."

Izuku layed back breathing heavily as he clenched at his chest. "I just hope they hurry."

**Universe 7: Earth UA Dorms**

Goku clinches his fists and hit the ground in frustration "Damn it!!! I couldn't save him!" Nana kneeled beside him "Goku it isn't your fault! You did what you could."

"No. I should've been here sooner! I could've stopped this." He grumbled

Vegeta landed beside him "Pull yourself together Kakarot! Earth still has dragonballs so we can wish him back. For now focus on all these weaklings who seem to keep returning from the dead."

Goku slowly got to his feet "Youre right..." he said quietly as he looked around at the seemingly endless Villians that seem to keep appearing. But he also noticed the lack of dry eyes on the UA students. He couldn't blame them. They just watched their greatest hero die in his arms.

Goten landed beside his father panting "I think I've beaten those Ginyu guys a dozen times now and they just keep coming back."

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Yelled Kendo and Piccolo in sync as the each fires a beam through Dodoria making his body fall from the sky and land with a loud thud.

Baketa stuck Jeice with a dozen sticky bombs and laughed insanely as he waited and watched the villian explode from the quirk combination attack.

Suddenly Baketa begin to glow and split apart. His two halves floated apart returning to their origin forms. Mineta sat up rubbing his head "WOW that some ride."

Bakugo sat up and grabbed Mineta the scruff of the neck and growled angerly "If I ever become that thing again I'll make sure your death is slow and painful got it!!"

Mineta nodded vigorously "y-yeah. Understood!" Bakugo let him go and quickly crushed the earring he had on him in an effort to prevent the fusion from happening again.

Suddenly the sky darkens causing the UA students and the Z fighters to look up. The sun became blocked by a what appears to be dust. But closer inspection shows that it infact is thousands of Potara earrings.

"Everyone! Get into the dorms now!" Yelled Aizawa. Everyone who was nearby the doors ran inside while Goku and the z fighters quickly grabbed everyone who was further away and got them inside. Just as the earrings began to latch onto anyone close by.

Hercule turned to Buu "Buu!! Quickly break yourself apart and barricade the windows and doors! Don't let those things in here!"

Buu nodded "Okie dokie" he split off little pieces of himself and blocked off everything he could protecting everyone with in the dormitory.

Meanwhile a mixture of Villians and civilians aswell as some of the dead began to forcefully fuse by the power of the earrings.

Zabaraki slowly pulled himself out of the wall Goku blasted him into spitting out blood. "the fancy haired guy got me good."

He slowly got up looking around seeing people looking at themselves in surprise at their newly fused bodies. Before he could pass thought on it he and every fused being in the 7th universe drop to their knees in screaming in horrific pain as they slowly turned into raw energy shooting up into the sky leaving no trace of their existence behind.

**Universe 7: Earths Moon.**

Potara stood on the moon grinning ear to ear excitedly "Yes... YES! Give me all the energy!!" The harvested energy from the forced fusions began to absorb into her body from every edge and corner of the 7th universe.

She moaned in delight as she feels herself grow stronger with each passing second. With in those fe short seconds she absorbed over a million different combinations of fusions from with in the universe she stood in.

She was easily much more powerful then she was when she was revived. But that isn't enough. She craves more power. Thus while she hired Death Might to do her dirty work for her. Soon the cosmos will be hers. That she is certain of.


	26. What,Now?

Uraraka looked around the campus as she followed Izumi while holding Eri's hand with Gohan following behind. Mena walked along beside them as she spoke "It's different but familiar at the same time huh? Now you know how we felt when showed up at your hero school thingy."

"it's strange but you're right. It seem so much more advanced then UA." Commented Uraraka just as they entered the Infirmary. They all stood in front of the door that lead to the healing pod.

Izumi took a deep breath and open the door but gasped in shock once seeing the pod damaged. Everyone quickly stood beside her wondering what she's gasping about. Gohan blinked looking around "Where's Izuku?"

"He was supposed to be in the pod?" Spoke Mena

"Ahh you finally made it?" Spoke Yugi from behind them.

Uraraka, Eri And Gohan went wide eyed facing the man that looked a spitting image of the symbol of peace. "All Might? What are you doing here? How did you get here."

Izumi stepped forward "He's not All Might. He's our teacher and cadet commander. Master Yugi."

Yugi nodded "Yes I've already had this discussion with young Midoriya. He woke up destroying the pod in an effort to return to his universe. But with some convincing I told him to rest until you returned."

Yugi then turned to look at Izumi "Now did you find the cure for the virus?"

Izumi motioned for Eri to step forward as she was holding the heart medicine. She held the bottle up to the older man which he took thanking the child.

"Very good. I ask you to be patient for a moment longer. Let him take the medicine before seeing him." Said Yugi

Gohan sighed "I suppose we can't wait a little longer. Please give it to him."

Yugi nodded and quickly made his into the the room where they assumed Izuku was bedded.

**Universe 7: Earth, UA.**

Bakugo walked around looking and seeing nothing. No one in sight. After the sudden arrival of the strange earrings everyone mysteriously disappeared into the sky once becoming fused with another person.

The only survivors being those who hid inside 3A's dorms. He looked up to see Trunks and Hado fly back from one direction while Piccolo and Tokoyami returned from another.

As the four landed they quickly became surrounded by the rest of the survivors. "Did you find anyone else?" Asked Aizawa.

Tokoyami shook his head "no signs anywhere. It's as though we're ghost. This development is indeed disturbing."

Goku sighed "I can't sense any life energy apart from Dende and Mr Popo back at the look out. They somehow managed to avoid the earrings."

"So...we're all that's left?" Questioned Tooru and worried tone.

"It appears that way." Spoke Vegeta with a sigh.

"What do we do now?" Asked Monoma. Before anyone could answer him they were suddenly interrupted with the sudden return Beerus and Supreme Kai along with Whis of course.

Vegeta raised a brow and was the first to speak. "I thought you were seeing the Omni Kings to put an end to this madness. Aswell as the universe." He Spoke coldly.

Everyone looked at him questioningly after the mention of ending the universe before looking to the three knew arrivals.

Beerus sighed in defeat before speaking "We did. But the two Zenos are greatly entertained by this. So they're allowing it to play out. Which means they won't do a thing until Potara is standing before them."

"Which means we're on our own until Potara has all but achieved victory for the Lord Zenos to interven." Added Supreme Kai.

"Who the hell are these Zeno guys?! Why do we need their freaking help. Sound like pussys anyway." Grumbled Bakugo.

Before he knew it Vegetas fist collided with his head making the explosion hero grab his head cringing "WATCH YOUR MOUTH BOY!!"

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BASTARD!" Bakugo yelled back.

"Young Bakugo. The Omni Kings are the rulers of the entire known cosmos. That means they rule over every existing universe. While Supreme Kai And Lord Beerus control only this one universe." Explained Whis

The UA members stared in awe at this new discovered reality while the Z fighters remained unchanged since they've always known this.

Goku stepped forward "I think we should all go to the Lookout and plan from there." Everyone nodded in agreement and soon everyone was holding hands or touching shoulders when Goku activated his instant transmission.

**The Lookout **

After there arrival. Piccolo Explained the situation to Dende while the others either explored the Lookout or began discussing the next move should be.

Goku however isolated himself from the others and sit on the edge of the lookout trying to deal with the lose of so many people and the lost of the symbol of peace that he couldn't protect.

How can he tell his youngest son the he failed to save the man who helped him become the hero that he is now. Sure All Might can be wished back with dragon balls. But the guilt built with in him said that it shouldn't have happened to begin with.

"It's not your fault Goku." Spoke Nana taking a seat beside him. Goku turned to face the former One For All holder as she continued speaking "Sure you could've change things but that's only if you knew what would happen."

Goku sighs "I know. But how do I tell Izuku. Toshi was basically more of a father to him then I was."

Nana place a hand on Gokus shoulder in support "He'll understand. Naturally he'll be upset. Mostly everyone here is but he won't hate you for it."

Goku looked out towards the earth below and in a moment of determination he crossed his legs and began meditation.

Nana blinked watching "uh what are you doing?"

Goku kept his eyes shut as he replied "I couldn't find Izuku before because he wasn't in our universe. If I concentrate hard enough I should be able to find his energy in the 6th. If I can't find him I can still find Gohans or Eri's at least."

"Why are you trying to find them now?" Asked Krillian walking over eavesdropping on the conversation

Goku replied "We need to all be together we want a chance at stopping Potara. We need to regroup if we want a good plan." In that moment Goku a lock on Izukus energy. It was faint and weak but he can feel it slowly strengthening. He smiled as he placed his fingers to his forehead "Guess he got the cure in time."

And with a sudden flash he disappeared.

Seconds later fortune teller Baba appeared with a green figure that dressed somehow the same as Piccolo but also very different. Nana was the first to recognise him since the two had shared sparring sessions before. "Piccon? What are you doing here?"

"Nana. It's good to see you although I wish it were under different circumstances." He replied.

Piccolo walked over joining the conversation "Not that we don't appreciate the visit but why are you here?"

"The checking station is destroyed thus the dead can walk among the living which I'm sure you're already aware of. Only those who went above remained due to wanting to respect the nature order unlike the ones below. But the Grand Kai has decided to allow the dead hero's to return to fight in anyway they can. And So Piccon is here to assist in your battle." Explained Fortuneteller Baba.

Piccon nods "Yes and it's not just this universe either. Other universes are having there check in stations destroyed aswell."

Vegeta grumbled "No doubt Potara is behind it."

Beerus sighs "things are getting worse as time ticks on."

**Universe 10: Otherworld **

The supreme Kai of the 10th journeyed high into the mountains where the warriors who past long ago continue their Brutal training.

At the time the Kai of expected this to be a pointless activity since the warriors are dead and have no need to fight another day. But recent events have proven him wrong.

Thus he sighed in relief when he find a figure meditating with a red aura surrounding him. The figure notices he's no longer alone and speaks "Why are you here Kai?"

"We need your help. I'm speaking absolute truth when I say the entire cosmos is at risk Jiren."


End file.
